Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Betrayal. Harry and Severus' relationship continues, marriage and Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore all enter the picture. Another caios for a story! so come on in and read. Slash! ss/hp nl/gw longbottoms are no longer insane!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

Chapter 1 - New home

Harry and Severus touched a bottle, empty butter beer bottle and they were gone, before any of the others could catch up. They both let out breaths they did not know they were holding; they did not want it be to harder than it already was.

Severus looked around he had a peaceful air around him, for the first time in his life he was free. From the spying, bring the greasy Death Eater as well as a bastard. He felt like for the first time in his life he had done something right for a change; apart from clothes and his trunk, Harry did not have much else. They began their journey to their home, which looked more like an inland, to one side there was a beach the ocean waving peacefully along it, then straight ahead there was Quidditch goal posts so it was obviously a Quidditch pitch and at the other side there was just fields and fields of land, of course they had a neighbour which was a good bit away, not for Harry though he has his teleport powers that no one knows about. He of course was going to show Severus them, after all he wanted to show Severus his books, books that had for a millennia been forgotten, forgotten potions and cures.

He of course didn't want to live in a castle, a big house was fine for him, Harry got so warm that he had to take his cloak and trousers off so a t-shirt and his boxers was all he had on, he could walk around naked for all he liked it was not going to end up in the paper, Severus too. They were no longer Death Eater Snape or famous Harry Potter; hand in hand, they walked into their home. That they hoped would be for a long time to come. However, to their surprise it was practically empty Harry nearly jumped with glee saying,

"Yes! Get to design my own house and room!" said Harry clapping his hands in glee; he was now looking forward to it, very much.

Severus smirked at Harry's look, but Severus himself was looking forward to it. He of course had never been able to design anything, he had been told by Dumbledore he was not allowed to change his rooms, that had been his prison for so long, Dumbledore did not mind really, he just liked messing with people. Severus was just a Death Eater and that is what Dumbledore thought. He would have kept Severus Azkaban if the Dark Lord had really gone, but no he had been still alive, Severus should be grateful for that. Now he was really regretting letting him out of the dreaded place, after all he had just taken his favourite pawn after all. He knew Harry Potter was still to come to his majority being in Azkaban did not help him. Therefore, he was obviously going to become more and more powerful.

He had hardly any contacts at the Ministry now, his puppet gone, Fudge was being sacked and Amelia being Minister he had tried to talk to her, but she was tight lipped and had the Ministry on a tight leash, twenty workers had been arrested for associating with Death Eaters they were loyal just didn't have the mark.

Voldemort did not get around to making them. To everyone's surprise, they were mostly Huffelpuff's and Gryffindor's. after that the house rivalry had toned down, most of the Slytherins didn't give a crap what happened, they were neutrals not wanting to bow to a half blood or go any where near Dumbledore knowing how manipulative he was. Most of them just wanted to stay out of the war and that is what they done, and in doing that, they gave the Slytherin house a better name.

"Yes looks like you are going to need to get new things tomorrow, I will just conjure a set of bed sheets for today, tomorrow we will have to go shopping for furniture and that" said Severus,

"And clothes, its boiling here, I've never been on holiday before, I need to buy some t-shirts and shorts, I will be going into Muggle London too, Muggle things are more comfortable to wear, we will never be in our robes with that sun, I cant wait until the house is done, when it is I'm going to sit on the beach, I could not have picked a better house!" said Harry.

"Yes we will need to watch what we are doing , would not want you to drown!" said Severus, who felt like an entire new person, in a way he was, his dark mark was gone all his monies returned, not even Dumbledore could get him locked back up in Azkaban. Madam Bones already having seen his memories he was free for good and not just his monies he had also got lots of money for his spying and also order Merlin 1st class with Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, it was not until he had gotten the medal did he realise that it was not what they made it out to be, the only reason people wanted it was to saunter about, and for fame and for the first time Severus realised why Harry didn't except his scar or the medals or the awards. He was not an attention seeker and just wanted to be left alone. He felt like jumping up and down like a clown. However, knew not too after all it would not do to give Harry a heart attack.

However, he knew Harry would not; he would just smile at him and let him do as he wished. Because Harry himself knew what it was, like to hide your real self from the world. He had been doing since he was eleven, but now he did not have to, but Severus could not believe that Harry was not forgiving his friends he thought for sure he would forgive them. However, he did not; he did not just ignore them he totally humiliated them in front of everyone, it ended up in the paper. He would be surprised if they had any friends ever again, well apart from the ones who betrayed Harry that was. In a way he was glad Harry had changed or shown his real self, and did not get friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger because he could not stand them, not one bit. He hoped one day he would have a family of his own with Harry that is, not aware that Harry didn't know wizarding world traditions, or he would have abandoned everything and gotten pregnant that's how much Harry wanted his own family, and with Severus too.

They did exactly that. They changed the beds into something better, not wanting anything but the best for there new rooms, they were not sharing, they were not even going out properly to start with. Before they knew it each of them were snoring in there separate beds but before dawn, Severus was woken up with screaming coming from the room across, thinking

"Harry!" before he was running to the next room to see Harry thrashing around on the bed, him screaming and whimpering, the sight was pretty pathetic if any one had seen him there and then they would have realised he was just human, not a hero in a story book, Severus didn't think this was anything out of the ordinary just rushed over and started to shake him awake, "Harry c'mon wake up, its just a nightmare wake up!" he said, Harry eventually came round, sweating and shaken.

Severus just pulled Harry to him, he half expected Harry to shift away. To his surprise Harry did not, he snuggled into Sev the man he had fallen in love with, Severus sat for hours running his hand through Harry's hair whispering soothing words into his ear, making Harry shiver Severus thought he was cold, but it was not Severus voice caused it. Snuggling into the warmth, he did not know how long he was awake feeling the heartbeat of the man, or smelling the man too, with a yawn he drifted of a death grip on Severus.

Severus when Harry had quietened down was about to slide out of the bed, only to find Harry had a death grip on him and the bed, would not be going any where soon. With a sigh he got under the covers, Severus thought one thing for sure I'm not sleeping in the cold. Once they were both under, to Severus surprise Harry rolled over and put his head on Severus chest, Severus then pulled him there properly and sighing we thought he would not get back to sleep. However, to his surprise he fell into a dreamless sleep, the best sleep he had ever had in a long time. And Harry the same,

"This has to be the best sleep I have ever hand," said Harry as he got up, yawning taking the covers with him, for the second time in twenty-four hours content.

He quickly got dressed in the warmest clothes he had, also trying to get his hair to lie flat on his head, not that it mattered the scar had long since faded, but if you were close up you would spot it. He faintly heard Severus say, "Yes I've had the best sleep in ages too".

They were both up and dressed and down the stairs, they were surprised to see food littering a table, raising a questioning eye brow and said to Harry "I though there was nothing in the house?" asked Severus curiously,

"There isn't!" said a bemused Harry, before he could answer a pop surrounded the house tattletale of a House elf apparating into the room, dressed in his usually flashy colours,

"Dobby!" shouted Harry he had forgotten about them having not seen them remembering what was on the table he said, "Dobby you would not mind telling me how this food got here becuase we sure as hell didn't buy it!" exclaimed Harry,

"We is sorry sir's, we is taking tis food from Hogwarts sirs, sir's need there nourishment sirs as they sayin goes sirs breakfast is the most important meal of the day sirs" said Dobby, as he disappeared with a 'pop' leaving Harry and Severus to laugh in merriment at the house elf, both glad they had taken them on, well Harry didn't have much doubt but Severus had been weary of there presence Dobby have an reputation of being mad.

None the less sat down and began eating there breakfast, they after all had a busy day ahead of them, there was everything there was at Hogwarts; pancakes, harsh browns fried bread, eggs; scrambled, boiled and fired sausages square and round, toast and fried tomatoes. Eating everything on the table, they both looked at each other guiltily having eaten enough for three people each. Catching each other's eyes, they both laughed.

They both apparated to Hogsmeade and made their way to Gringotts, making their way there was no trouble, but as they walked passed they got wind of what had come out in the paper.

...Harry Potter's left the wizarding world...

...Severus Snape confounded him...

...Snape is a wanted man...being a spy in all...Dumbledore brought it up

..Bones cant do nothing...has to arrest him...well Dumbledore said that.

Severus and Harry stood stunned; Dumbledore was responsible for the claims? Was all they could think, then shaking there heads they could not believe that the man would go that far, they both looked at each other thinking that together. Then Harry spoke up saying "He had me arrested and didn't help me, he knew I could not have done that, lets go! We are going to the ministry get this sorted out once and for all, at least by the looks of things you have some fans and not everyone believes Dumbledore," said Harry spitting the Headmaster's name out like it was a disease.

Nodding, Severus grabbed Harry and they together apparated to the Ministry Of Magic, walking up to the life, getting in they set it for the top floor, coming out of the lift; the place had white walls all over marble stone floors fountain at once side and lots of statues too, and brown doors in huge rows. At the very end of the lines was the minister or magic's office. Quickly striding up to her office, banging his way in, totally ignoring the secretary who was trying to stop him, but he fell to Harry Potter's wand after being stunned with a whispered "Stupefy!"

"What the hell is all this about!" yelled Harry pointing at the paper as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth,

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad I caught you" said Madam Bones she had been waiting for this, she knew Harry would not let Severus get put away, she believed him but she had, had to put the complain forwards as Minister of Magic.

"WELL!" said Harry, his voice booming the entire office,

"I'm sorry but I did what I had to do, it's not just my choice it's the Wizengamot he has the entire community wrapped around his finger they have decided to arrest Severus Snape for being a Death Eater" she said Regret lacing her words.

"Dumbledore has encouraged them not to use Veritaserum your only choice now if you don't want to end up in Azkaban would be run," she said.

Harry blinked stupidly at her, before they could decided a group of Auror's descended up on them, holding Severus at wand point, Harry making a quick decision whispered to madam bones "Make them make the trial today, I have things to do!"

Nodding her head she understood, "There will be a trial held in one hour! Alert the Wizengamot now, take Mr. Snape to a holding cell please!" she said before she could say anything else Harry looked at them saying,

"If any of you so much as lay a hand on him I will know, I will introduce you to my fist as well as some new magic I've learned, I will show you why Lord Voldemort was scared of me, Got it!" he snarled at the lot of them,

The Auror's squeaked and a few of them passed out at that threat, after all it was not every day you get threatened by the most powerful wizard in the world, and Harry does hold that title he had taken it from Dumbledore, and Dumbledore either wanted him killed or at his side.

Cuffing Snape as if he were the queen careful not to hurt him, obviously taking Harry Potter's warning to heart, Severus went "Ouch" purposely making the man who was holding him faint, the Minister bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, Harry on the other hand had no restrain, he laughed and laughed his laughter fading into the distance.

Waking the man up the other Auror took Severus down to the holding Cell, leaving him in there didn't fill Severus with Despair as he thought it once would, knowing Harry would with all his might try and get him freed, the whole time he was in that holding Cell which was the one Harry had been in for weeks before his trial, the hour Severus was in there he cursed Dumbledore in more than one language swearing fluently in French English Latin German Italian and Spanish.

"Move Snape, your trial is on," said An Auror gruffly, opening the cell door, Severus calmly got to his feet, taking him by the arm to the trial room.

It was filled with people, Dumbledore a subdued Lupin angry and smug Sirius as well as the rest of the Weasley's who looked at him like they had looked at Harry nearly a year and a half ago like they wanted him to get the kiss, Granger her head again all high and mighty sitting with Ron Weasley and the Headmaster, as well as all his colleagues Flitwick, McGonagall as well as sprout, Smirking Fudge, Some of Severus' Slytherins, as well as every member of the Wizengamot he was being fully tried, narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore's apologetic look, knowing he was responsible for at that, he just looked at the Headmaster with hatred. His eyes softened when they landed on a nervous Harry; who was biting his nail, something he did when he was scared and nervous something Severus most of the time found endearing.

* * *

HAHA - JUST LOVE SNAPE'S SENSE OF HUMOUR I THINK I HAVE THE SAME SENSE OF HUMOR WHICH IS WHY I HAVE SUCH AN EASY TIME WRITING HIM! WHO KNOWS? LOL WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER?! R&R PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW!! XX


	2. Chapter 2

.**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

Chapter 2 - the trial

Sitting down on the chair, or rather forced into the chair by the Auror's the chains started to wrap around him, but Harry yelled at them "Take them of and take them of him now! This is a trial he is only accused not even found one bit of evidence against this case release him now!" he growled again.

"I must protest, Harry obviously is somewhat confounded," said Dumbledore said soothingly as if to sooth Harry, but if it did anything, it agitated him.

"Shut up! You old fool! I am not confounded get those chains of him before I destroy this place" his anger plausible, rippling through the room.

"Release him," boomed Madam Bones voice around the courtroom, as she entered quite late.

The bonds holding Severus quickly fell away, Severus gave Harry a thankful look, he had not liked that the chains had attached him to the chair he had never had liked being bound after Voldemort's first fall, being bound was never a good thing for him, for example he would have to take the beating and could not retaliate, his mother being killed when he was bound made him hate it all the more.

"Let's get this trial started," said Madam Bones, sitting down on the right side of the courtroom.

"Severus Salazar Snape stands accused of being a spy against the light side and confounding Harry potter the boy who lived, who saved us from the Dark Lord twice" said a chubby balding man who closely resembled Peter Pettigrew "And the man who accused him of this is Albus Dumbledore the claims coming forward yesterday now let the trial commence" he said before taking off.

Dumbledore got up and made his way up saying to Severus "I'm Sorry my boy, I did give you a chance, but instead of taking it you spy on me, after everything I done for you, confounding poor Harry like that while he was sick from Azkaban" said Dumbledore disapprovingly, as he took a seat in the witness box.

"Can you tell us how you know Severus is a Spy for you know who?" a lawyer asked calmly.

"Well Severus was the only one I told about the trial that was taken place as well as some other things that somehow made there way back to Lord Voldemort, I would not lie about this I only care about my students and I know Harry would never ever hate me, the Harry I know would accept my help and guidance, this Harry has been told to hate us, he left the wizarding world, earlier yesterday he flung a boy he liked as a brother Colin Creevy against the wall, I know he is in there somewhere glad that I know he is confounded" said Dumbledore soothingly as if he had not just sprouted a bunch of lies.

"If that's all the proof he has Minister I think I'm done here!" said the lawyer another spoke up,

"I would like to ask a few questions as well your honour," said the man.

The minister nodded him for to continue walking up he stopped in front of the headmaster "Why would you just get him convicted now why not earlier?" asked the man, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The headmaster seemed to sag, "I really thought he had changed, Azkaban would change anyone, it was not till he hurt poor Mr. Creevy did I realise that he must have been confounded, not before or after his trial did he once hit anyone, not even when Miss Granger hit him" said Dumbledore.

Everyone seemed to buy it, to Harry's dismay the lawyer then said, "And Mr. Creevy did nothing to deserve this then?" asked the man.

"No he was only asking for forgiveness something everyone had done, even me but he would not listen to sense," said the Headmaster as if he were insulted.

"Did he looked confounded?" he then asked the Headmaster, the Headmaster again sagged making everyone feel there heart strings being pulled, Severus from his seat bowed his head knowing he had lost, without Dumbledore on his side he was going down, looking at the headmaster all he could think was 'He is a great fucking actor, he has everyone convinced' Severus felt a tear roll down his cheek although no one saw, his freedom was being ripped apart he felt like Dumbledore had taking his heart and hit it with a sledge hammer over and over. Killing him slowly.

"Yes, yes he did, he had never showed signs of wanting to leave Hogwarts with the few times I had spoke to him, but then he started spending all his time with Severus I got worried, it was only when he flung Colin Creevy against the wall and walked out of Hogwarts with no intentions of coming back did I realise that he was confounded his eyes" said the Headmaster with a shiver.

"If that is all the proof you have how do you know he was the spy, there could be animagus around as well as spying devices and you could have been over heard!" said the man.

Dumbledore spluttered for ages trying to talk but he could not so the Lawyer continued, "He really might be innocent just remember" he said saying the last bit to the people of the Wizengamot "That we have convicted three known innocent people! We can't let it happen again we need to use Veritaserum," he demanded.

"Denied" cried Dumbledore.

"You are a witness you don't have a say as head of the Wizengamot as a witness its up to the Wizengamot" said the lawyer looking at Dumbledore, knowing the man was lying, looking into the Headmaster's eyes he saw the rage there that the man was interfering with his plans, he did not have absolutely everyone wrapped around his hands.

Speaking loud and clear, "Those who choose to deny the Veritaserum please stand!" he yelled, hoping that his client was not committed to Azkaban Harry Potter was after all offering him a hell of a lot of money, if they win anyway. He would not have to work until his children are at Hogwarts; he had a set of twins, which were girls, and two boys who were born in the same year, becoming pregnant after just having the other child and another little girl. So altogether he had five children, he was a half blood marrying a Muggle born girl, and he cared not for the blood of someone. The money Harry was offering was more than he could spend in a life time, not only was he offering to let him be his lawyer for the trial he wanted him to take care of his finances, he would not have to leave home only when Harry needed him, which would not be often.

They all stood, the man closed his eyes in despair realising it was useless, walked over and had a conversation with Harry, calling a five minute break, "Unless we do something and quick he will be convicted Dumbledore has got him sent down, being so popular and all".

Harry closed his eyes, a sudden thought struck him, he was going to use his fame and for his greater good, standing up and walking into the middle of the court room Dumbledore called for him to "Sit down Harry, it wont be long now" said Dumbledore in a commanding tone, a threat underlying it if you heard it.

"No" said Harry simply going past a stunned Dumbledore and lawyer he walked into the middle of the room and called everyone to his attention.

"AS the last remaining heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor as well as the last of the Black Potters as well as the last Rockwood, I demand this court use Veritaserum on the accused!" said Harry, making his lawyers jaw drop as well as everyone else's, apart from Severus for he had been there when it had come to light.

"Accepted" said Madam Bones knowing the Wizengamot could not protest thanks to the laws that they had been bidding for the last century, she let out a breath she did not know she was holding, she was the Minister but was fair as can be. She did not want another innocent man put in Azkaban all because of a manipulative man, who she did not like.

Before they could continue another set of people came in, the Longbottom's Neville with Ginny who was in new clothes, the Longbottom's being a pure blood they had more than enough money, her fiery red hair back in a clasp that was from the vault Harry had left her, she was also wearing the jewellery and wearing a nice red top with black trousers Neville wearing black trousers and green top, his parents wearing black trousers and Neville's mum was wearing a blue top and frank was wearing a silk white one, both looking alive and sane. Susan Bones who rushed over to her Aunt.

As well as every member of the D.A. Who all new he was not a Death Eater, Severus having been at the D.A meetings occasionally telling them the way of the Death Eaters, also how to be ruthless, not knowing Neville had told them it was kill or be killed, or he would have not spoke to them about it, also teaching them spells that would be use full. Spells he created and knew Voldemort knew nothing about. And it had saved them in the final battle; the D.A knew they owed the man, who had shown them he was not an evil death eater. The Slytherins later joining the D.A after Severus had explained to them that they had to act like that or they would be killed.

Dumbledore had been wondering what had happened to the animosity between the Slytherins and Gryffindor's it took Severus telling them to act like they don't like each other for them too start fighting having a good laugh behind the Headmaster's back, for getting one over him, but in the room of requirement they all got along.

Thanks to a couple of Slytherins in the D.A they realised there was a trial on.

Before anything can continue Madam Bones, voice boomed the hall, not talking to them but having shouted it by accident "Severus Snape found a cure for those who were driven in sane by the Cruciatus curse!" she screeched it looked like Susan Bones had just told her that the Longbottom's were cured, making everyone burst out talking, no death eater would cure the Longbottom's, after all they were the best Auror and healer in there department.

Alice Longbottom walked over to the Potions Master, Alice being one of the few who trusted him, she was the one who had healed him, gave him a Gringotts check, as soon as Neville told them what had happened, him staying with his Gran, his Gran's fussing about how he was never good enough to be his parents son, years at Hogwarts running the H.A Harry getting convicted Dumbledore tying to train him, everyone even Harry's best friends and Godfather believing him guilty getting on with the man he was scared of for five years then Harry getting free, the final battle, where together he and Harry defeated the Dark Lord, fulfilling the Prophecy that Dumbledore as well as the world needed fulfilled.

Severus looked at the check and nearly passed out, she was giving him one of the Longbottom apothecaries as well as money to get it all done the way he wanted it and permission to change the name of the shop, a way of saying thank you for curing them, she grabbed his arm dragged him up and hugged him for all he was worth, Harry as well as everyone who believed him smiled, Severus was not used to getting recognized for what he has been doing. Severus hugged her back; he had missed the few of his friends he had.

"I've missed you, I looked for a cure for so long, never being able to find one, my friend no matter what, it was not just me, Harry asked me a couple of questions and I answered him, then he asked me to brew a potion, I had no idea what it was that I brewed until he told me, Neville told Harry what plants that could be useful It was all of us!" said Severus, his cheeks having long gone beet red when she had hugged him.

"I know Severus, Neville told us, it's thanks to you Neville changed into the man he is right now, and Harry too, you made him want to change, but I feel like throttling you for treating my son like that for five years, but I know you are a spy, you could not be nice to the son of the Longbottom's or Harry either, I'm so glad that you have found someone to care for and someone to care for you!" she said, nearly squealing like a school girl. In a way she was, she had been in sane for the past fourteen years of her life; she had not given the proper chance to grow up. She had only left Hogwarts for three years before they were cursed in sane and taken to St. Mungo's.

"I've never been so happy Al," said Severus, Al being her nick name he used to call her instead of her full name Alice, her closest friends called her Al. he had been good friends with Lily Evans before she had married James Potter, they had never been as close as they had once been. Severus had pushed her away, not wanting to do with anyone associated with James Potter, Alice and Frank did get on with James but not as good as everyone thought, they were closer with Severus, they thought James was an arrogant attention seeker spoilt brat. Which he was he did not even grow up with a war going on. It took him loosing his parent to realise what really was going on, he had been stupid, he had never put a name to the faceless Muggles and Muggle Borns; he remained arrogant until he lost someone he loved. Many people had felt sorry for him; it was after that when he joined the Order.

* * *

THERE WE GO A SECOND CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR? DO YOU LIKE SEVERUS BEING FRIENDS WITH THE LONGBOTTOMS? WILL SEVERUS HAVE BEEN THERE? AND THEM REMEMBER IT? OR WILL IT HAVE BEEN THE NORMAL PEOPLE THERE! R&R PLEASE TAKE CARE YA'LL GOODBYE XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

Chapter 3 - trial continues

Dumbledore was getting agitated he had never thought of this happening, too many friends for once, Albus Dumbledore leader of light seemed to have doubts about wither he would get through this his popularity still intact. Thinking he would have Harry Potter at his side by the end of it made him shrug it off, he had no idea how wrong he was. He would never again manipulate people's life. No one saw the beetle that had came in on Ginny Weasley's hair clasp apart from one Harry Potter, when he did he just smirked.

The man who was just back after running from the court room, who now had the Veritaserum in his hand, he walked over to Severus and held up his hand for silence as he administered the Veritaserum, the Longbottom's and H.A went and sat on the front bench, Severus' face went slack as the Veritaserum started to work.

Harry told his lawyer want to say having no idea what to say to the man, but Harry gave him a list of things to ask quickly as he could. He nodded and walked over and he began asking the questions,

"When was the first time you saved Harry Potter?" asked the lawyer,

"First time was when I told his parents and they went into hiding," said Severus.

"You have saved Harry Potter more than once?" asked the lawyer already knowing the answers Harry having told him all he could within five minutes, which was quite a lot.

"Yes, I saved him falling fifty feet of his broom stick his first time on a broom," said Severus.

"Name the other times you saved Harry Potter please" said the lawyer knowing they had won it bringing up how many times he had saved Harry, they would believe him anyway he hoped anyway.

"I was going to stop the snake from attacking Harry Potter when he began talking to it, the other time was putting myself in front of a werewolf that Dumbledore had let into the castle I had told him he would help his friend in and he was, I was in front of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I tried to get Harry out of the tournament and it was all for nothing, the Headmaster was adamant that he compete" said Severus

"So you have put your life on the line to Save Harry Potter time and time again?" he finally asked

"Yes" was all that was said.

He spoke to everyone "Ladies and Gentlemen why do you all want to arrest Severus Snape when he has saved Harry Potter time and time again, not just that but he really does have the best interest for his students".

Turning back he asked, "Who do you spy for?" everyone held there breath this was the moment of truth.

"I spied on Voldemort for Dumbledore!" said Severus, everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding the truth was out and Dumbledore's game is over. Before it had even properly started, but the lawyer continued questioning him.

"How long were you spying?" he asked,

"I was initiated as soon as I left school, I went right to the Headmaster and turned myself in, he said I could spy for him, it would keep me out of Azkaban, I agreed and here I am after agreeing with him," said Sev.

"All those years of spying for the man who is now shoving that in his face how does than make you feel?" asked the lawyer,

"I was shocked at first but I was reminded that he left Harry Potter to rot in Azkaban, he knew Harry would not do nothing like that but left him there none the less I even told him there was a plot to set Harry up, but he would not listen, when Harry was proven innocent he was right there and begging for Harry's forgiveness, I think he wanted Harry under his control, I think is why he is doing this" said Sev.

"No further questions your honour," said the lawyer sitting down the other lawyer got up and started questioning him.

"So you were never really a Death Eater were you Professor Snape?" said asked the man.

"No" was the automatic answer having no control over speaking.

"Did you or did you not kill people" asked the man.

"Yes"-said Sev.

"And rape them?" asked the man.

"No, after my initiation I never took part in that again," said Sev.

"So you did everything a Death Eater did?" asked the lawyer.

"No, I didn't rape and didn't kill every night and didn't take part in the torture," said Sev.

"What did you know who have you do for him then?" asked the man.

"Most of the time make Potions for him, poisons and that also potions that cause pain" said Severus.

"So you still killed people?" the lawyer asked.

"YES"-said Sev.

"I see and you think you should get away with what you have done, you have killed people and made illegal potions for you know who and you think you should get away with it?" asked the lawyer in disbelief.

"I would rather have not done it but Dumbledore kept telling me it was for the greater good and eventually I believed him, I killed people because he told me too, I was just a lost teenager who was forced into something I didn't want to do, I have never had someone to be proud of me and he was I did it for him, and how stupid I was" said Severus.

The people in the room were all feeling pity and sorrow for the man sitting in the chair, there was a few of them looking at Dumbledore dirtily, for doing that to a lost boy by the looks of things wanted love, and Dumbledore had used him to do his dirty work and then send him to the dogs once he had done what he was useable for, most in the Wizengamot were muttering about not helping him do that.

The Slytherins in the room looked ready to murder the man in the stands, Dumbledore was the one in the stands, and Neville's mum also looked ready to kill. Many of the Wizengamot were looking at him like he was Voldemort and more were looking at him like they had never saw him again, and others were looking at him in disgust and pure and utter disbelief.

The courtroom was a mass of noise, people screaming in denial shouting things at Dumbledore and asking each other things and trying to get over the fact that the Headmaster they trusted as there head of Wizengamot was no better than Voldemort himself.

"ORDER, ORDER!" yelled Madam Bones.

After it quietened down the Wizengamot left, to make there decision, Severus sitting on his chair nervously not as nervous as he should be, he thought tonight had ended better than he had hoped a lot better, Harry, Neville the rest of the H.A were sitting patiently for the Wizengamot to come back in, they left and didn't come back for an hour, which was quite long usually it would only take them half an hour.

"How do you find Severus Snape? Guilty? Or not guilty?" said a voice.

One witch got up, took the paper that was in her hand and opened it, and she stood there for a good few minutes before she let the words escape her lips "Not Guilty!" the screams were higher than ever screaming at the top of there lungs happy that Severus had gotten off.

Sirius looked like he had been denied his bone in dog form, Lupin looked like he was told he was going to be a werewolf more than just once a month, Dumbledore looked like he had just been deflated, the Weasley's looked like they had been told they were fined money that they would not be able to afford, Hermione looked like she had just been denied the most precious book in the world, but the judge was not done yet.

"Also would like to use Veritaserum on Albus Dumbledore we need to be sure that he has the students welfare before everything" said the woman who looked like she was enjoying giving the news she had been the one to hate Dumbledore, well perhaps not hate but distrust him. The Headmaster got up and tried to leave, only to find himself at wand point from every Auror in the room. With a sigh, he knew he was truly screwed.

The Auror's forced him into the chair that Severus had just been in, he had been told to sit elsewhere, so he decided to sit next to Harry, relaxing more and more realising this trial was going to their favour. Neville's mum came over again wrapped her arms around Severus, Harry felt a pang of anger when she was touching his Severus 'my Sev now that's a scary thought' was all Harry could think. They all quietened down to here what the Headmaster would say under the affects of Veritaserum; after it was in affect Dumbledore's lawyer began asking questions.

"Do you care about the fate of the wizarding world?" he asked.

"Yes" muttered Dumbledore, as he began to sweat trying to fight the affects of the Veritaserum but he could not, not even the most powerful wizard could.

"Would you leave Hogwarts to Voldemort?" asked the man.

"Never" said Dumbledore, still trying to fight it even thought he knew he could not no matter how much he tried.

"That's all the questions your honour" said The lawyer sitting down, then all of the people in the court room looked at the other lawyer who was sweating looking at Harry he bent over and said "What do I say?" he asked "I've not got questions to ask because u just hired me I know next to nothing about this case!" said the man, Severus had just about too sneer at the man, when he had told them that he knew nothing about the case, the sneer went to understanding, Harry whispered to him telling him what to ask. And ask them he did.

"Did you or did you not leave Harry Potter at the care of his abusive relatives knowing how he would be treated?" asked the lawyer going with the question he wanted to know more about it.

"Yes" said Dumbledore, slumping a bit, he was doomed, the room was a cry of outrage. Either it was because Harry was abused or that Dumbledore left him there they didn't know.

"You knew they hit him yet you did nothing to help him," he asked, filled with anger at the thought of trusting that man.

"Yes"-said Dumbledore.

"Even when it stated in Lily and James' will that he was with no circumstances was he to be placed with the Dursley's?" asked the man, trying and failing to keep his anger in.

"Yes" he said.

"Why?" asked the man, in a strangled voice, he was not angry because he was the wizarding world hero, but because a defenceless two year old had been left to be beaten and abused. The thought that his own child being left like that made him angry, lily died for her child not for her child to be beaten and abused for god sakes!

"I had to put him there if he was brought up in the wizarding world he would have been arrogant and would have been harder to control. So I put him with his relatives I remember Lily telling me they would abuse him, after me saving him I knew he would be grateful to me, and it worked," said Dumbledore, pride colouring his voice at his accomplishment.

People in the room could not believe that this was the grandfatherly man they had knew from school the order or the one they had heard from all the papers his accomplishments. Alice long bottom had a death grip on both Sev and Harry's hand she was clutching while sitting in her husbands knee. H.A were in a state of shock they knew he was manipulative but this was beyond there expectations.

"You knew Harry Potter was innocent?" asked the man.

"Of course I knew he was innocent it was I who did it" said Dumbledore, that was it the magic was swirling out of control, Harry would have ended up cationic if not for Severus to bring him back and calm him down, or his magic would have gone ballistic and there would not have been a ministry left.

"How is it that you did it?" asked the lawyer managing to get the words passed his lips without cursing the stupid man.

"I have more than one spy no one knows about him, he did it for me, he gave Lord Voldemort the idea and I had told him to give and it got him into his ranks a lot higher, he was just glad to get rid of Harry Potter, I knew he was innocent I was also losing control over him, so I needed him so I got him put in Azkaban I knew he heard his parents dying over and over again I knew he would be devoted to killing the man if he heard his mother dying over and over again, and I was right it just was not beside me" said Dumbledore.

"Why did you want Harry beside you?" asked the lawyer who was now breathing heavily not only was this kid left to be abused but was left to rot in Azkaban hearing Voldemort kill his mother he felt sick and very faint.

"I wanted to kill him; he was a threat to my power and position who would want an old man when there was a saviour two times around about? No one I would have killed him then took his money," said Dumbledore.

"Why the Dumbledore's are rich" asked the lawyer, rubbing his face tiredly, wondering what else the headmaster had done.

"I used it all with the first war financing the order," said Dumbledore.

"Why did you want Severus Snape in Azkaban it's obvious that he really was a spy all along for you" said Harry's lawyer.

"Because he took Harry from my control, he belonged to me, it's my power my money and my fame" said Dumbledore it was becoming apparent that he was insane.

"What were you going to do with Harry Potter under your control?" asked the lawyer almost dreading the answer.

"I was going to rape him, again and again, until he was pregnant then I was going to take a de; aging potion and turn into a teenager again, and use the philosophers stone, he would stay with me then, he only ever wanted a family, I was then going to force him to bond to me, and I was going to pose as Albus Dumbledore's grandson, and get all the credit I deserve" said Dumbledore.

A few people puked Harry was shaking with suppressed emotions, tears coursing down his face, he had only wanted to help Sev not listen to Dumbledore admit things he didn't want to hear, as Dumbledore spoke the last bit of Harry Potter's innocence was ripped from him. Everyone looked at Harry with pity, where upon Sev scowled telling them to leave him alone.

"Did you know who the real secret keeper was" said the lawyer getting to one of the questions Harry had asked him to ask, Harry knew something was not right there was no way Dumbledore would have agreed with them no questions asked.

* * *

THERE WE GO! THE MOMENT OF TRUTH WILL DUMBLEDORE REALLY HAVE BEEN THAT EVIL TO SET VOLDEMORT ON THE POTTERS? WILL HE BE EVIL ENOUGH TO HAVE CAUSED THE DEATHS OF TWO POWERFUL ALIES ON HIS SIDE? R&R PLZ AND GOODBYEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor **

Chapter 4

"Yes" said Dumbledore the cries of outrage were astonishing, Dumbledore would have been dead for sure if it were not for the seats sticking them to the benches Sirius looked ready to kill him, Remus looked ready to turn into a werewolf his eyes going wolfish for a minute. Harry was shaking so much his power was starting to go out of control.

Severus seeing what was happening put a sleeping spell on Harry, Harry knowing it would not be long before he fell asleep yawned. Severus pulled him as near as he could get him, Harry curled up, his head on Sev's leg as Severus carded his hand through his hair and he fell into a deep, deep sleep. Meanwhile the questioning continued.

"Where you that desperate to be Headmaster that you kept quite about knowing who opened the chamber of secrets that Hagrid was innocent?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes I kept quite about it and also know who opened the chamber of secrets" said Dumbledore who was beginning to fight the Veritaserum more but he could not beat it no matter how much he tried.

Knowing the Veritaserum was running off and could not give him anything for an hour they stopped for a lunch break "I stop this session for a break for the Veritaserum is wearing off and he needs time for the potion to leave his body before giving him anymore its now one thirty we will be back at two thirty court adorned" said the minister, having just spoke to Harry's lawyer.

Severus got up and took Harry into his arms and Neville and the D.A as well as the Longbottom's followed them, Remus as well as Sirius came but they didn't get to see Harry properly because the D.A members pushed them into chairs not happy with them because they knew how much that they had hurt Harry, leaving a fifteen year old to Azkaban they didn't even have room to feel sorry for Sirius being sentenced to Azkaban for twelve years.

Both Sirius and Remus looked like they had just seen their Bogart's come to life, there worst fear just happen, they had betrayed the last of their pack and listened to a man who had sent their pack to there death any way's they could not believe that Dumbledore had knew who was the secret keeper, not that it mattered much he had been proven innocent thanks to Dumbledore it was not till Pettigrew was caught was it apparent that Harry Potter was innocent of his crimes.

Harry began to stir, Sev still held him, the D.A had an idea about there relationship but didn't want to speculate if they were thinking right they would be with Harry every step of the way he after all deserved to be happy after the shit they had been through least they had been thought quite a bit of It together, the D.A totally trusted him that they had heard his confession under Veritaserum they had always had doubts they always have.

"Hey" said Harry yawning getting up, but he still had his head on Severus' instead of his leg he had it on his shoulder, looking at everyone he asked a question that had been nagging him ever since Dumbledore had spoke about it.

"How the hell was he going to get me pregnant? Unless he transfigured me into a girl!" said Harry everyone else in the room went bright red wondering how the hell they were going to tell him that men can have children, Harry seemed to realise they were all bright red narrowing his eyes he asked

"Can he? he can't can he after all we are both men for god sakes can two men even do that?" he asked shakily not believing it his dream of a family came to the front of Harry's mind, it was there answer that would change his life, if he had his wishes come true he would be in heaven.

"Eh Harry, wizards can have children it only takes a potion to do it, unless the people are soul mates and belong together bond mates can have children without the potion" said Neville he was the only one who was not bright red.

"Oh" squeaked Harry, looking rather pale; Dumbledore could have actually succeeded what he wanted to do.

"It's ok Harry he will have to go through us to get you its ok," said Severus soothingly and it worked his voice relaxed everyone in the room apart from Remus and Sirius.

"Get your stinky Death Eater Hands of my godson!" yelled Sirius before he could say anything else he had over 100 wands pointed at him, he whimpered like a dog and obediently sat down, Harry was no where to be seen either was Alice. Who were away getting food for everyone after ordering it they levitated it to the room they were all sitting in. the four boxes were full of things.

Harry walked over and gave Severus his lunch ham sandwich he knew he would like as well as a coffee and pumpkin juice crisps a piece of fruit and a pot noodle they four things being in the boxes. Harry only had a sandwich and his crisps as well as orange.

Harry felt slightly sick at the thought of Dumbledore even coming any where near him never mind to touch him, he ate slowly still feeling sick no matter how he tried to forget what Dumbledore had said, he found it easier after he had finished eating, thinking about what it would be like to be pregnant, he would love to have a child or more, the thought that Severus would not want children made his stomach turn, would he have a dream for it too be ripped away from him within minutes? He did not know but he knew he would never leave Sev, he loved the man with all his heart he needed someone who would not love him because he was Harry Potter and Sev was that person. He was brought out his thoughts when Sirius said.

"You are not going out with that that em.. Snape are you Harry?" asked Sirius who was dreading the answer, the others looked at him with distaste for saying something like that.

Harry looked up when he heard the question, narrowing his eyes he looked at them both hate pouring from the radiant Green orbs as he said harshly "Yes I am and if you have a problem I don't give a shit you should have thought about that before I was sentenced to Azkaban to my you are both dead and will always remain dead!".

Sirius and Remus both flinched at his tone and what he said, he had said it over and over again since he woke up, they had not wanted to believe him, that he was serious that he would forgive them, now it was becoming apparent that he was not going to forgive them any time soon or maybe not at all that brought tears to there eyes at the thought.

Before they could talk anymore, a voice that was enchanted yelled for all to here "The trial of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape who's now innocent will continue please come to court room ten thank you," said the voice.

They all left in twos and three's looking forward to seeing the end of the trial before they knew it they were all in the courtroom they settled down and Dumbledore was led back in three Auror's holding him, the chains bound him to the chair bands on his arms stopping him from doing any funny business.

The lawyer got right to the business and began asking questions, "Did you know that he opened the chamber of Secrets?" he asked forgetting he had already asked that one, he must not have had enough caffeine

"Yes I knew he opened the chamber of secrets!" said Dumbledore.

"Did you know he was likely to turn dark?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes I knew he would turn dark," said Dumbledore

"So why did you let him?" asked the lawyer with a tired yawn he had been up earlier.

"I didn't know he would be this hard to defeat I just wanted him to kill of the Potter's I get the money and fame for killing another Dark Lord but he came far more powerful than I could ever be thought he would be I was not able to defeat then a prophecy was made I made a fake one made sure Voldemort heard it but I was surprised when I heard the brat had survived so I thought I could mould and manipulate him" said Dumbledore as if he were passing the weather.

"That's enough! I've heard enough Wizengamot!" said Madam bones who looked sick as she was, she knew the man was manipulative but this was beyond her understanding the Wizengamot put a silence bubble around the area and In the bubble the Headmasters fate was decided.

It was twenty minutes before the silence bubble was removed not that anyone noticed their was not a word being said at all. Everyone waited baited breath for the decision to be made. The woman who looked white as sheet, after all its not every day that the court Sentences the most powerful wizard alive to Azkaban.

"Albus Dumbledore you are found guilty and will be Spending three life sentences in Azkaban" said the witch she felt that was right for the man, not that he would serve them all because he wont last forty five years.

* * *

AND JUSTICE IS SERVED HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH THAT! I FEEL HAPPY WITH THAT! UM...ALTHOUGH IM WONDERING WILL I ADD A BIT IN WHERE THE DURSLEYS GET ARRESTED TOO? THEY AFTER ALL ABUSED THE CHOSEN ONE THE BOY WHO LIVED AND WENT ALONG WITH DUMBLEDORES PLANS. SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN? PUNISH OR NOT? AND IF SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TO THEM?! R&R PLZ GOODBYE!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

**Chapter 5**

Alice Longbottom got up and stretched about, she had just been relieved from god knows how many years on a bed mad, and had spent a day watching a trial of one of her many friends the few that was left too.

"Severus come to Longbottom manor for the night eh? Tell me what's been happening for the past decade when I was insane" she said as she took his arm through hers and took Harry's saying "I would like to get to know my Godson too, I tried to get custody of you Dumbledore kept telling everyone you were safe at the Dursley's and they all listened to him" she finished, Frank nodding his head telling him she was telling the truth then saying.

"Yes she did, that was until the Death Eaters found us anyway, I bet Dumbledore was happy" snarled the man, and to think he had listened to him all those years.

Harry smiled that the thought when he was in his cupboard alone someone had thought of him and had tried to get him out of there, it made him happier than he had ever though he would have been in finding out that. Someone had cared when he thought he was abandoned and alone that brought a glow to his heart.

They portkey'd out of the Ministry Of Magic, the last thing he saw was the Madam Bones putting metal bands without cuffs around Dumbledore's arms, the light in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dim, as his magic was taken from him, the twinkle in his eyes was due to his large amount of magic and being able to do legilmency's.

They landed in a beautiful manor; they walked into the large living room, which was cream and black. Cream walls and carpet with black leather couch, Frank and Alice sat down, called the elves to them to get them food, the poor thing passed out there, and then in shock that the masters they thought were driven insane were home walking and talking.

It seems grandmother Longbottom had only told one of the Elves, summoning the one that knew "Peri" she yelled for her elf, a pop surrounded the area then exited blabbing "Master, Mistress you is home! What can Peri do for Mistress and Masters?" she asked, squeakily.

"Can you get us dinner please for seven people if my mum is joining us" said Frank kindly, Severus had took of his cloak and robe and was sitting comfortably in good clothes, Harry too took of his new robes and sat comfortably in his wizard/Muggle clothes, them used to Harry being dressed like that didn't bat an eyelash but Harry wanted to burn the Dursley's clothes exorcist them from his life.

'pop' the elf was gone, and it came back with six huge dinner plates, seems the elves thought they needed fattening up after all they had been in St. Mungo's for the past ten years and more, the grandmother obviously not joining them, and she'd better not. Because Frank and Alice were not happy about the way, she had been treating their son. She had reproduced him to a bumbling stuttering boy because she had been pressuring him to much.

That night Severus spoke about what had happened since they were turned insane. The others being too young to remember they could have asked Franks mother but when Neville had told them all about her they had been in a bad mood ever since. Especially Frank he could not believe the nerve of her mother to try to compare his son to him, making his son think he was a squib they thanked the Gods that Harry helped him, or he would have still thought low of himself.

"After Voldemort's down fall the Death Eaters were furious they searched for Harry Potter all over the place, Malfoy used his connections to get information, but they gained nothing, I don't know but somehow the Death Eaters thought you had information, it was likely now that it was Dumbledore, the Death Eaters that tortured you were put in Azkaban I didn't know till the trial I was in Azkaban Dumbledore got me out, Karkaroff's got off too he was always a weak one" said Severus as he continued his story, and eating his meal and drinking his brandy he had been given

"I got out got better and Dumbledore used my guilt to make me sign a contract in teaching for a year, not that It mattered I needed the protection he was willing to give me from the active Death Eaters that happened every year, Voldemort was thought to be gone, after that there was peace for twelve years till Harry Potter came back to Hogwarts everything turned into a disaster" said Sev, Harry interrupted saying,

"And I would rather have lived as a Muggle than go to Hogwarts and go through all that" muttered Harry, who was mildly drunk.

"Anyway Harry best explain the next part, he will know more than me" said Sev, who was kind of worried about what Harry had just said not that he could blame him not one single bit after everything he had been through.

"Ah yes the life of famous Harry Potter eh? Well I will tell you, I lived In a cupboard all my life neglected abused starved beaten called a freak and that I was worthless even worse when I did something I could never explain, I tried all the time to tell him I didn't do it that it was like magic but it seemed to make them madder I learned not to use the word magic around them, but that didn't stop me dreaming about green light and flying motor cycles" said Harry drinking more not looking at Neville Ginny the Longbottom's or Severus but they all looked at him in horror.

"I asked them about my parents and they told me they died in a car crash that they were good for nothing drunks and that my mum was a whore I was unwanted and that I should be grateful to be under their care," said Harry his voice bitter as ever.

"I never received a single birthday present or Christmas present I didn't know it was my birthday till my teacher at school remembered me that it was, at Christmas I'd sit lonely in my cupboard wondering why I didn't get anything from Santa clause my cousin gleefully told me that I was bad and a freak that being why I didn't get anything and I began believing him, there was never a single day went by that I was not hit I soon gave up hope" said Harry they were all listening to the existence of Harry Potter the boy who lived.

"When I was eleven I cooked there breakfast and done the chores then got the post from the door, I looked through it all and found one addressed to the cupboard under the stair to me, I was shocked that someone knew where I lived; that I lived in a cupboard, before I could open it, it was snatched from my hand and given to my uncle who burnt it" said Harry stopping only to refill his glass.

"It kept happening all week burning them in front of me but a small good and really bad thing happened I got a room, smallest room but a room. Which was great to sleep in but bad in a way my uncle could get it, and I was beaten more often because of that, anyway the letters didn't stop so he got us a hotel room, which we only stayed for, for a day, the hotel was packed with letters so we let to the middle of no where that's were I spent my eleventh birthday best birthday ever he didn't have the time to give me my birthday beating" Harry said in an amused voice, that was dull and lifeless.

"I was told I was a wizard and that my parents were, I was ecstatic I mean yes, I am finally going somewhere I will be able to fit in, boy was I kidding myself eh?" said Harry his tone even bitter as he drank more.

"Everything was great then before I was going home to the Dursley's I get told I was the only one to survive the killing curse that my parents were killed because this bogie man that's all he was to me then that's when I under stood the flash of green light high pitched laughter of course not forgetting the inhuman screech and scream I went to Hogwarts not knowing anything apart from that Slytherins were evil. Hagrid had told me about them the evil Slytherins how bad they were bad blood then I met a boy who said he would go in Slytherin reminded me of my cousin too much for my taste even worse I didn't have a fucking clue what he was on about what the hell was quidditch? I had not understood a word he said. Like living in a fairy tale I had not read any books at all them having been locked up all summer I knew nothing still when the hat told me I would do well in Slytherin I begged it not too not wanting there already knowing everyone wanted me to be the prefect Gryffindor so I did I slipped into the mask of what people wanted of me, I read a couple of books they were hard to understand went to classes first one ever Potions I had been looking forward to it, it sounded like cooking I loved to cook one look at professor I knew I was not going to like it, how right I was" said Harry, drinking more not seeing Severus go red in shame.

"He asked me a bunch of questions I would have never knew the answer to, that period all that ran through my head was 'fame isn't everything' all I could think was my uncle was right I was clearly worthless as he always told me, I didn't fit in, for the first couple of weeks I pretended to understand everything while reading books when no one was looking, slipped into the mask of what people asked of me. No one expected the boy who lived to be good at anything apart from Defence against the Dark Arts so I held back in all my classes I knew quite a lot, I read books more than Hermione anyway, at Christmas I got a cloak that belonged to my father a note saying use it well. Like an idiot I went along and did a stupid thing I found out about the stone, Dumbledore told me how the mirror of Erised worked then I went and saved it, and told the whole school what happened of course I just wanted to go away but famous Harry Potter would never do that he had just put me on a petal and I led him along merrily." Dinner had finished, desert was served.

"And according to everyone I went to save Ginny well that weren't true my first thought was the school's closing what am I going to do? I need to get the monster, it was not I better save Ginny the chamber of secrets opened in my second year me Hermione and Ron made poly juice potion in moaning myrtles bathroom, she turned into a cat me and Ron into Crabbe and Goyle really disgusting to find nothing out apart from that it had been opened fifty years ago, then I found a diary Tom Riddle nice bloke by the way really was told me a lot , it was stolen so I didn't have enough time to study it, Hagrid got arrested and sentenced to Azkaban, he left us a message 'follow the spiders' so we did, and got some answers but were nearly eaten by giant accumulates but the car we drove earlier into the womping willow saved us, a house elf locked the barrier then charmed a Bludger to try and kill me, we realised that it was a basilisk down there and where it was moaning myrtles bathroom, the sink I hissed open to it then it did I spoke to Riddle for a while before he eventually told me who he really is, he looked similar to me its scary how like me he actually looked his basilisk came after me I was pleading for help inside my head when Fawkes came to the rescue a sword of Gryffindor came out of the hat I stuck the sword through its mouth and got stabbed by a fang in the possess I was fucking my self not that I would not mind dying there anything was better than at the Dursley's Fawkes saved me with his phoenix tears then came back up he awarded me with a special services to the school for nearly getting killed last year he gave me points well done to me" said Harry, the rest were quite, listening to everything he had to say.

"Third year was a bad year first I blow my aunt up for calling my mum 'bad blood' I got my trunk and fled the house got on the knight bus only after seeing a Black ugly dog in the shadows which looked like the grim, I spent the summer happy for once got to do my homework and read books no problem it was great the ice cream parlour gave me lots of free ice cream they didn't know who I was though, anyway went to Hogwarts did I not mentions that I passed out yes well I did hearing someone screaming although I didn't understand why, got slagged for fainting near a Dementor then everyone got to go to Hogsmeade me I had to stay behind the only one I can never be normal Dumbledore would never have probably not let me go anyhow, nothing much happened Sirius got me a Firebolt fell out with Hermione then made back up, then fainted of my broom stick when Dementors came onto the pitch fifty feet." Said Harry gulping the last of his drink before refilling it no one dared stop him to in thrilled by the story for him to stop.

"It was then I under stood what I was hearing I was hearing my mothers last minutes in my head over and over again, I wanted it to continue somehow I had never heard her before, but wanted it too stop too, I took Patronus lessons and by the end of the year I was able to produce one a fully fledged and I'm proud of it heard my dad once too and Voldemort he told my mother to step aside why I guess I will never know" said Harry sipping his drink.

"Then went to the shrieking shack when my best mate was pulled into the womping will thanks to a huge dog turned out to be a trap Sirius Black was standing behind the door, I wanted to curse him but didn't get there Lupin disarmed me, then Hermione shrieked that he was a werewolf we then listened realised they were saying that Ron's rat was an animagus a man named called Peter Pettigrew we stunned Snape who had used my invisibility cloak, em they were going to kill Pettigrew I told them not too if they killed him Sirius would not get free and I would not be away from the Dursley's but no that was too much to ask for, Lupin transformed Snape stood in front of us, Sirius attacked Lupin we got back used a time turner Dumbledore said to use it, we freed buck beak and then got Sirius out of the tower and he was gone free but on the bloody run thankfully the Dementors left after that" said Harry.

"Fourth year, was a great start got to leave the Dursley's I was away I actually got to go somewhere apart from school Privet Drive and Hogwarts but that all ended up bad to worse the dark mark appeared in the air, went back to Hogwarts quidditch was cancelled I was sad that it had been cancelled because when I'm flying I'm free of being Harry Potter I'm just me up in the air, then the tournament it was going to be great to be in the side lines for once, but hey again it was too much to ask, I was forced to compete in a challenge with people who were three year older than me also had probably known about magic all there life's only reason I got any where decent score was because Mad eye was helping me all year! He was the one who told me to fly then he was the one who gave Cedric Diggory the clue knowing that he would tell me because I had told him about the dragons and he did gods then the third task I had to stun Krum he had just used an unforgivable then me and Cedric moved on, we took out a spider together, we argued we argued over who deserved to take the stupid cup, I was the idiot who didn't want to take it myself oh no I had to be the golden boy that Dumbledore had moulded and manipulated so I asked him to take it with me, then before I could even help my scar faired up then green light opened my eyes Cedric was dead right next to me I was dragged and bound to a headstone Riddle's headstone to be more precise then the ritual started bone of the father flesh of the servant and blood of your foe unwillingly given you shall revive your master, and revive he did the big ugly dick he touched my face making my scar hurt all the more, I knew It was the end I mean I didn't think I was going to survive" said Harry.

* * *

AND WE FIND OUT JUST HOW HARRY FELT DURING HIS YEARS AT HOGWARTS AND LETS IT ALL OUT! HE NEEDS IT OTHERWISE I THINK PERSONALLY HE WILL END UP INSANE! WELL ENJOY THIS AND REVIEW FOR ME AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

Chapter 6

"He told me he wanted to duel, ended up getting over confident the arse so he is; I ended up shouting the disarming spell hoping to disarm him. it was then our wands connected he was scared it showed in his eyes he didn't know what the hell was happening, its when Cedric and mum and dad came out, helped me, told me what to do, I disconnected the connection before running for my life, running in between the grave stones, myself I really didn't expect to live I got back, and guess where I went, like any normal person I didn't go straight to the infirmary I went to the headmasters office like I had just done something wrong, I was told to tell him what happened I did only when did I get to go down to the infirmary, thankfully Fawkes healed the spider bite with his tears I was still suffering from the Cruciatus curse" said Harry.

"I was sent home no help at all, you all have no idea what it was like to be any where near knifes and cauldrons or even Huffelpuff's at the end of the year. It was horrible I just kept getting horrible flash backs all the time, and along with the nightmares it was horrible, I never got one sleep at all I put concealment charms on myself after all I was just a liar and already faced Voldemort why should the boy who lived have any feelings he is the saviour of the wizarding world" He didn't look at the horrified expressions on Ginny Neville and Severus face, because they too were guilty about not thinking about Harry that way, not the fact that they didn't think there was anything wrong with him. All they would think was how could you not have anything wrong with you? After nearly dying.

"I went home for a summer of beatings thanks to Dumbledore telling my family Sirius was dead my safe guard was gone, he must have knew I had threatened them with Sirius other wise he would have not sent the letter to them, long as I am alive he didn't really care about me. That was pretty much all I remember then the trial and all that I was pretty much in and out of it, listening to my mothers screams over and over again Voldemort coming back, Cedric dying not forget Sirius dying and a lot of my child hood memories" said Harry soberly. "That's not the worse my godfather comes back from behind the veil and is freed Dumbledore got him and my friends against me, it hurt worse than anything he I was thinking that I had friends that would stay with me through everything they left me at the first sign of trouble, well apart from Ginny and Neville as well as Luna and Sev too it made me feel better because I honestly thought that I would be alone after all why would I think that you would stay true after all Hermione and Ron were the closest of the closest or I thought we were anyway they spat in my face in the worst way possible, and it made my heart shatter into a million pieces I don't know what I did to deserve those who stayed close to me I know before long I will be alone everyone around me eventually hates me and only it will hurt a lot worse than Hermione and Ron's betrayal I don't know why, I've never really known love I guess I'm just learning now!" said Harry before he downed the glass he had in his hand before reaching for the alcohol again.

Harry drank down another two drinks, Severus realising Harry was drunk enough got up a bit tumbled himself before, Neville nodded at him and pointed to the first room which was the guest room which had been moved when Neville was seven and his uncle had moved in for a short while. Severus nodded his gratitude before taking the glass from Harry's slack fingers before lifting him up effortlessly no matter how much he eats he never gets fat, his body making up for all the loss of food that it never had, he was even more skinny than Severus. And he was that skinny that there was hardly any skin on his bones. He carried him to the room Neville had pointed him too, he had no idea that he had tears running down his face, nor the fact that all the Longbottom's had tears running freely down there face (Ginny married Neville so she is a Longbottom).

Frank and Alice had listened in horrified fascination at what had happened in the life of Harry Potter, in some sick twisted way she was glad it had not been her son that had, had to go through all that for she knew he would not have been able to be as strong as Harry was, now yes earlier no defiantly not, even Neville admits it. That he would not have been as strong as Harry ever was. But her Neville had done a great thing in the war, something every single person in the war would remember (her as well) for if it had not been for Neville continuing the H.A they would have all died. And Neville gets praise he tries to direct it to Harry, and Harry directs it to other like Severus and Neville. It was like going around in circle, although Severus took the order Merlin he just scared them away with one look and they didn't come sniffing around again. But it was harder for Harry and Neville not that they were around much, they kept harassing both of them, for answers they even had charms on themselves to tell wither an animagus was near by or not, for he had warned people that Skeeter's was an animagus and would spy on you for stories to manipulate to her will. The people who know are the members of the H.A and Severus the Longbottom's and a few other people. Severus removed the huge covers with a flick of his wand and laid Harry down, before transfiguring a couple of things into warm cosy blankets that were green, because a quilt was far to warm to use, he put it away at a corner before going for a bath getting the smell of alcohol of himself and before pointing his wand at himself and using a breath freshening charm before he cleaned himself and his clothes, that he had been wearing.

Going back out he used cleaning charms on Harry as well as a breath thresher also dumping a potion down his throat (Sobering potion) and changed his clothes into night clothes Severus only wanting to sleep in boxers didn't, he took Harry's top of knowing he didn't wear one, before sliding into bed beside his partner. Pulling Harry close to him he sighed not in the mood for anything after how the day had went. Especially for his partner with a sigh he fell into an undisturbed sleep. Even Harry didn't wake up. Both of them getting decent nights sleep for the second night in a row, neither of them had a killer headache and for that they were thankful. Severus always carries potions with him at all time, damn handy at times, especially at times like these.

The Longbottom's didn't get that kind or release, Ginny had terrible nightmares about Harry's life as a child and herself as Voldemort's lackey killing Harry and her husband Neville. She stayed awake most of the night crying thanking the gods that they had gotten rid of Voldemort but she didn't believe one persons innocence was right but she could not change the past but she could change the future and she swore she would help the boy who she owed a life debt to the boy that was like a brother to her and to the lonely boy she loved only as a brother. Frank and Alice both cried themselves to sleep.

* * *

THERE WE GO! YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER UP FOR YA'LL I HOPE YOUR LOVING IT! TAKE CARE EVERYONE AND REVIEW FOR ME HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? IS IT BELIEVABLE? WILL SEVERUS AND HARRY GET MARRIED? WILL HE BE PREGNANT? BEFORE OR AFTER HE GETS MARRIED? WILL HARRY BE SENT TO ST. MUNGOS? OR SOMETHING! R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

**Chapter 7**

Harry and Severus left soon after breakfast; Harry had a couple of books in his hand and a box of puddings he liked, as well as a tin of biscuits he had tasted. He shrunk them and they both apparated to Shacklebolt furniture store, and they looked around getting new furniture for every room, that they both liked of course, as long as its not Red and gold Severus really didn't care, Harry got everything he needed everything from cupboards to bed sheets in that shop.

After shrinking everything they apparated to their house, that was alone on the island they were at, no one could annoy them, although Neville, Ginny and Neville's parents all knew their floo address, which was called (Potter-Snape haven) original I know. That was what Severus and Harry spent the day doing, not stopping for anything, every room in the house was decorated it not taking more than an hour with their magic being able to do most of the work.

Thought they were magically exhausted by night had arrived, sitting down they had an excellent dinner, made by Dobby. The house elves had wanted to help but Harry and Severus had opted to doing it themselves, there was no point in the elf's doing it by hand when they could do it within a wave of their wand.

That night they sat in there newly decorated living room, sitting near the fire, which was crackling away merrily, drinking a good wine enjoying each others company in silence. Severus was glad he was no longer downing fire whiskey in his quarters alone, knowing that's how he would die. Neither had expected to survive the war, they had had the hardest jobs, Harry killing the man and Severus had to spy on him.

They sat there comfortably Harry lulled to sleep by the breathing of the man's chest behind him. Harry having nearly sat in the man's lap when he had sat down. Severus himself was lulled to sleep with Harry's soft breathing, both content they were no longer alone, that they would always have each other no matter what.

They woke up next morning stiff but happy, content in each others arms. They didn't move till Dobby announced breakfast was made.

"Breakfast is made masters" said Dobby with a bow he was gone with a 'pop' Harry and Severus resultantly got up; Harry got dressed not ashamed of his body after sharing his dorms with boys for five years which technically should have been seven years.

Severus followed Harry's example both had scars all over their bodies while Severus was bad, Harry had worse scars than Severus, Voldemort usually tortured his followers magically, however Harry had been tortured by Muggles for years.

Getting dressed in shorts and t-shirts, he was going out into the beach today, he had never been able to look at the beauty of it yet, and today he was going to.

"What are you going to do today Harry?" asked Severus curiously wanting to know where his love was going to be.

"I'm going out to the beach and possibly a swim will you come with me?" asked Harry suddenly scared of the answer he didn't know how to swim he was hoping that Severus could teach him.

"I would love to" said Severus making Harry relax, he was glad someone was here, other wise he didn't know what he would do, with his life his purpose was over, he still had everyone loving him, but sometimes he feels empty.

Hand in hand they made their way to the beach, that was all theirs. They didn't know how long they spent walking along the water, bare feet in the sand, the sun beating down on them. Severus had thought he was content in the living room it was nothing compared to what he felt now. The warm breeze around him the sun beating down on him the sand around his feet Harry's hand in his.

His life was great right now. He could not believe how much he had changed in a few weeks, he didn't feel like shouting at all, he was getting sleep, and was content for the first time in a very long time. Harry eventually took his shorts and t-shirt of and went into the water letting the cold water run over his warm body, Severus watched as he swam around, Severus seeing Harry didn't know how to swim took his own clothes of and left his boxers on tying them tighter he went into the water, grabbing Harry he showed his love how to swim and together after Harry had gotten the idea they both stroked up and down in the water that was clear as the sky.

They kept swimming completely missing lunch, after getting exhausted they sat in a shade that they had brought, it was like a tent but the material was not water proof it was green and white stripes to keep the sun out, that was what they entered.

And that's how they spent the rest of their day, Harry was surprised when he felt Severus straddle his hips his elbows at either side of his chest, he opened his mouth as Severus kissed him, moaning he shuddered when he felt himself getting hard, even more so when he felt a hardness next to his, moaning louder when Severus rocked back and fourth, he didn't have much experience but Severus did. Severus was fed up waiting; he knew Harry would never do it, unless he initiated it.

Severus kept rocking back and fourth Harry could do nothing as his t-shirt was removed, he was hard and he had never been this hard before his breathing was coming more and more laboured, as he tried to get his breath back, as Severus began kissing his chest neck face, Harry was withering within minutes.

He felt like his heart was going to explode, Severus removed his own t-shirt, taking Harry's arms before he began kissing him over and over again, and Harry was withering beneath him within minutes. The skin on skin contact and the kisses were so much more than he had ever had before, what ever he imagined sex was like it was nothing like this.

His childish imagination was gone, as he was loved by the man he loved. Severus moved down to Harry's nipples before sucking them licking them and biting them, Harry was moaning more than he had ever moaned in his life, Severus carefully with one hand removed his shorts before he sat on Harry just his boxers on, Harry could see the thick hard cock in his lovers pants making him whimper with need, saying.

"More please". And Severus gave him just that, taking Harry's shorts off, there was just a thin material keeping them apart Harry tried bucking his hips but Severus was a lot bigger than him, so it didn't work he tried rubbing against Severus that worked, Severus hissed in pleasure as Harry rubbed himself against him. Harry like a cat in heat, Severus could wait no longer taking his shorts off before taking Harry's off as well.

Severus and Harry gasped and began rocking each other faster than before, hard flesh to hard flesh Harry had never felt his good before.

"Please, more" was all Harry was able to get out between breaths,

"More?" questioned Severus he was not sure if Harry was ready for this or what, but Harry's next words bucked any self control he had,

"Please, more!" said Harry who was debauched, his green eyes glazed with lust and love, as well as want. His hair was stuck everywhere both sweaty and lost for breath, Severus muttered a soft spell as Harry felt an unfamiliar coolness in his arse, before he left fingers inside him stretching him, preparing him but before he could think much more he felt something far larger than three fingers in his entrance.

He stilled as he was filled, as Severus entered his tight ring of muscle, he had to stop himself from slamming in, knowing he would hurt Harry if he did, he softly inched in bit by bit moaning the whole while, Harry bit back a cry as he was entered, but Severus voice instantly calmed him doing what he was told to do, "Breath, Harry just breath, calm down that's it there we go" said Severus.

Slowly stroked his lover trying to get him to forget the pain. which he did, thrusting up moaning he realized that the pain was gone, he began wiggling, feeling full for the first time. It was a great experience he was kissed again, before Severus began thrusting in and out, Harry matching his pace, Severus began going harder and faster when he heard Harry mew and whimper for more.

He kept thrusting in then he started stroking his lover again, Severus thrusting in and out of him, and getting stroked as well as kissed everywhere was too much for him, he came more explosively then he ever remembered coming in his life, Severus kept thrusting his cock getting bigger and bigger as he got closer to his climax Harry's insides clenching around his cock was too much for Severus the third time Harry clenched around Severus' cock he felt an explosion take place inside him and a warm sensation of Severus coming inside him.

Severus stayed their panting his cock plopping out flaccid; he pulled Harry to him not bothering to cover them as their bodies were warm and sweaty anyway.

"That was amazing" said Harry softly, his voice laboured but the innocence in his voice was still there, even thought he was no longer a virgin, as his eyes began closing he heard Severus say,

"Wait till I teach you everything" muttered Severus feeling Harry shudder with want, squirming a bit before he fell asleep.

Severus for hours watched him doing nothing else, he could not believe someone as beautiful as Harry wanted to be with him, but he knew Harry meant it when he said he loved him, he may be good at Occlumency but his eyes gave him away. The look Harry gives him made him feel loved, wanted, cherished and he was never going to throw that away.

This was the first time he had ever had Sex as good as this, he had, had to rape people for Voldemort, no one else wanted to be with him there were nicer looking men in the Death Eater ranks. Especially the new recruits, But today he had done it for someone he loved It was the best sex he had ever had thrusting into someone who was looking at you with wide innocent love filled eyes was amazing. He didn't know his heart still existed until a few months ago.

He wanted to keep Harry, and he was going to. He was never going to let him go, not now not ever. No one, once thought about Albus Dumbledore who was lying in Azkaban, lost in his worst memories the Dementors having gone back when they realized they were getting more from Azkaban that they would ever get from the evil wizard.

It was light wizards they were killing, but what Voldemort didn't realise was that the Dementors like sucking the souls of dark evil wizards, no one has asked a Dementor why, but I guess they are more tasty. More dark just like some people like dark chocolate rather than white chocolate.

Neville and Ginny that day spoke to Mr and Mrs Longbottom about other things that day, telling them things about what had happened since they went in sane, who died and so on. Both of them were horrified that the Prewiett Men were gone, she was sad when she said it, Ginny had never gotten to know her uncle's. The Weasley twins where named after Molly Weasley's brothers well almost, Fred and George and Fabian and Gideon.

They were shocked that none of their friends were alive, well ones they would talk to they had realised what Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had done to Harry, they had abandoned him at a time of need and tagged along with Albus Dumbledore.

They could not believe them both, he knew Harry was apart of the man's pack and they abandoned them. She swore when she saw them, she would give them a piece of her mind, how dare they hurt their best friends son, by bloody listening to the Headmaster, even James was not that bloody stupid! oh they made her so mad, James, Remus, Peter and Sirius had stuck together. Through everything listening to only each other. But now they followed the bloody Headmaster like lost bloody puppies, which made her stop and swear.

In her option they were puppies, Sirius was a dog, and Remus was a werewolf. They were puppies although puppies are usually nicer looking than them, although she had never seen Remus in his wolf form she had heard about it. And it was not that impressive to be honest, she really wondered if they did it on their own, because it was so not like them but she knew deep down they had acted on there real feelings and not being controlled.

* * *

HERE WE ARE ANOTHER UPDATE WHOOOO THEY HAVE HAD SEX NOW WILL I START HAVING THEM GETTING MARRIED? OR PROPOSE?! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN? R&R PLZ AND GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

"I want to go shopping in Diagon Ally, are you coming or do you want to stay here?" asked Severus as he stroked Harry lazily on the stomach both of them lying in their bed.

"I don't know, I will come I think" said Harry shrugging his shoulders, his head lying on Severus' chest so it was kind of hard to shrug.

"Very well then, I'm going to get dressed" said Severus throwing back his covers and trudging over to his cupboard.

"Oh come on stay in bed for another few minutes" groaned Harry shivering lightly, Severus had been keeping him warm and comfortable.

"We have a lot to do today Harry, we are going to the Longbottom's for lunch so we have to have everything done before then, plus we need to come back here and get ready. We need to be back here at least eleven thirty" said Severus putting his underwear on, before starting on his Wizarding clothes.

"Ok," said Harry, who seemed wide awake now, knowing what was planned for the day. He walked over to their cupboard and chose something similar to Severus, his bum had an unusual ache around it, and he knew it was from sex. So he didn't bother, sighing softly he followed Severus down the stairs.

"Dobby make us breakfast please just a small one, we are going out to Diagon Ally" said Harry entering the dining area.

"Dobby will be doing as asked" said Dobby bowing he left with a pop, probably to the kitchen to inform the other elves who were most likely making breakfast. Harry had asked Dobby to get some Elves the place being so big Winky and Dobby were not enough to keep the place going. Dobby had brought quite a few House elves home, mostly family. He was a loyal creature, that's why Harry and Severus had begun liking Dobby so much.

"Do you think he will bring too much?" asked Harry sitting down in his chair, which was right next to Severus.

"No, the new house elves seem to know what they are doing. Dobby always goes over the top, possibly because he knows off your history and thinks you need fattening up" said Severus, Harry had been abused, and Dobby always made extra, trying to fatten Harry up. No one else had ever done it, so Dobby did it, and proudly so.

"Yeah" said Harry smiling as he shook his head in amusement.

"Breakfast is served sirs," said Gobby the house elf as he put the food down, Dobby was putting Harry's plate down while Gobby put Severus' plate down.

"See" said Severus after the house elves had gone,

First thing they had noticed was that Dobby had served Harry more than Severus. Harry just smirked before eating his breakfast; he was not going to complain about getting bigger meals. He remembered Ron's jealous look as Mrs. Weasley had fed him loads of food. However, they were not a part of his life anymore, they had betrayed him. Shaking those horrible thoughts off, he began eating his breakfast again.

"Let's go" said Severus drinking the last of his Pumpkin juice as he got up.

"Yeah, Dobby, clean this away" said Harry, after the house elf had entered the room.

"Dobby will be doing that right away sir, have a good morning" said Dobby bowing as he clicked his fingers, the plates and food disappeared probably to Gobby who would wash them.

Severus and Harry apparated out, Harry had no idea what Severus wanted to come to Diagon Ally for. However, that would remain a secret for now, until Severus was ready to reveal it.

"Harry is there somewhere you want to go?" asked Severus curiously.

"Well I would like to visit the jewel makers, I've always fancied something in emerald or the tiger eye figure I saw in the window it looks really nice I would love to have a couple to put in the living room" said Harry remembering the tiger made of tiger eye in the jewel shop.

"Very well, let's go and see," said Severus letting go of Harry's hand, Harry noticed and lowered his head, didn't Severus want anyone to know? Or was he just too immature to want to be seen with? He didn't know but his fears were all banished when Severus pulled him properly into his arms, not just holding hands anymore. There was no denying Severus' intentions especially when he was kissed chastise on his cheek.

"That's the shop" said Harry pointing to the one the tiger still in the shop.

"Why don't you go and get it, while I brows one of the other shops, I will be back in a minute" said Severus.

"Sure" said Harry shrugging his shoulder he walked into the shop not looking back.

Severus himself went to the jewellery shop, which was next to the jewel shop. Quickly entering he walked right over to the section he needed the ring section and began looking for one worthy of Harry's finger.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the assistant.

"I need a very nice ring, mostly green and black or Emerald and Onyx" said Severus, he wanted only the best for Harry. Harry was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he would pay any price for the best.

"If I may sir, I do not think any of these rings are right for you, if you follow me I may be able to get you one just to your liking" said the Assistant.

"Very well" said Severus following the man, hoping that the man would know what he was looking for because he didn't have long. He didn't want Harry walking in, and finding out what he was buying, well not yet anyway.

"Here sir, no one has seen this, because I have never seen anyone worthy of it, however, I think we have found someone worthy enough to have it" said the assistant.

"It's gorgeous" said Severus looking at the stunning emerald and Onyx ring he held in his hand. It was a beautiful snake, two different colours, emerald and Onyx, depending on which way it reflects. With opal eyes, this sparkled and gave it an even more stunning look. It was not really an appropriate engagement ring, but he thought it looked amazing and he had to have it.

"Very well, I will have it" said Severus giving it back to the man to wrap.

"Very well good sir, its five hundred galleons" said the assistant. Severus didn't even so much as blanch at the price; after all he had much more in his vault. Harry had shared his vault with him, and what ever he had as well made them even richer.

"Pay for it with this vault here" said Severus, signing a Gringotts check, the assistant obviously knew that no one carried that much money around.

"Would you like it gift wrapped sir?" asked the assistant.

"No thank you," said Severus putting it in his pocket on his chest.

"Good day sir," said the assistant as Severus nodding his head curtly before leaving the shop. He didn't want Harry coming in getting suspicious thank god he had only next door to go.

"Hey love, what are you getting?" asked Severus coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around him.

"Those two tigers the snow tiger is for our bedroom, the two pyramids are also for to sit above the fire. The fire opal is stunning plus I've always liked Egypt, I did a project on it when I was in primary school." said Harry.

"I see they are all beautiful," said Severus, he knew the jewels were going to be expensive. They were pure Jewels what else could you expect, the Pyramids were tiny compared to the two tigers that were in Tigers eye nor the snow tiger which was pure diamond. With sapphire eyes, making it look amazing. They definitely be a sigh to see especially in their new home which would accommodate them quite nicely.

"I'm finished thanks" said Harry to the assistant.

"Very well sir, just give me a few seconds to get everything packed. Please go to the check out and decide how you are going to pay for them, then decide how you want them delivered and if you want them delivered" said the assistant.

"Ok, come on Sev" said Harry as they went to the checkout.

--0

"How are you going to pay for this sir?" asked the man his eyes bulging at the price. No one ever bought more than once piece at a time if at all. Most of the things they sell are smaller things, like the pyramids.

"A Gringotts check will do," said Harry taking out his book.

"Very well sir," said the man.

"Here" said Harry after having it filled in.

"Mr. Potter sir, we are honoured that you would choose to shop here, I will give you a twenty percent discount!" said the man, magically removing a zero that had been on the Gringotts check.

"Very well, thank you" said Harry knowing arguing was useless.

"How would you like it delivered?" asked the man his eyes wide, Harry knew that the man would most likely go and tell everyone if he was told.

"Dobby, Gobby" shouted Harry.

"Yes sir?" they asked Popping in together as they looked at Harry.

"Dobby Gobby these are my new ornaments, please put them at the side of the living room until I am back. Then I will further instruct you what to do. Take them then go on" said Harry.

"Yes sir, Dobby and Gobby will be doing so immediately" said the house elves; they touched all the boxes and apparated out with a pop.

--0

"We are going home anyway love, we have to get better clothes on before we go to the Longbottom's" said Severus.

"Oh yeah it is time already?" asked Harry looking down at his own watch.

"Yes, let's go I will apparate us" said Severus.

"Ok" said Harry holding onto Severus as they were apparated out of the shop, sucked up what felt like a tube before they landed on a familiar ground. A place they had just recently been able to call home.

"I'm going for a shower, you go and tell the house elves where you want the new ornaments" said Severus kissing Harry deeply before leaving.

"Ok" said Harry and started telling them, he was finished within twenty minutes, which was long enough for Severus to have washed and changed.

"I will only be a couple of minutes" said Harry quickly getting into the shower. His nice clothes were already in there, so he would be ready to go as soon as he got out of the bathroom.

Washed cleaned, and looking stunning Harry left the bathroom, Severus jaw was hanging. Harry smiled almost shyly at Severus; he was not used to having such fine delicate clothes on at all.

"You look gorgeous I was going to wait until later, but I don't think I can," said Severus pulling out a box that was in his top pocket.

"What is it Sev?" Asked Harry his eyes widening when he saw his lover get down on his knee, he felt himself choking up he had an idea what was about to happen, and could only watch wide eyed.

"Will you marry me Harry? And become Harry Potter -Snape?" asked Severus looking at Harry. He would not take the chance at loosing his lover, Harry was his and he would always will be. Divorce was not done in the wizarding world, for the couples were bonded together as one forever.

* * *

LOL THERE WE GO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! WILL SEVERUS BE A HAPPY MAN? WILL HARRY SAY YES? OR WILL HE LOOK UNSURE AND NOT ANSWER? BECUASE HE IS ABUSED AND WELL OBVIOUSLY HE WILL THINK HIMSELF USELESS? SO WILL SEVERUS HAVE SOME CONVINCING TO DO? R&R PLZ! AND SEEE THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM? CLICK IT FOLKS! BYEEEEE XXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

**Chapter 9**

"YES!" said Harry louder than he needed to, Harry immediately latched onto his lover, almost squealing like an exited wife.

Harry had always wanted a family, and someone to love him for just who he was and just as he is. That dream had come true, and he had never been so happy before. He smiled longingly, how he wished his parents would have been alive for this day, but that didn't matter he had other family. Ginny, Neville and his parents, they were like a family he didn't have. The Weasley's were no longer his family, and they had received bad publicity as well. Nothing had come of them befriending him for his money, that made him smirk revenge was truly sweet. Ginny was not receiving bad publicity because she was married to Neville Longbottom, a hero of the wizarding world. Severus and Harry were also sharing the spot light. They were more onto Neville than the others, only because they could not find Harry or Severus. They were safely away from the media, and people always asking them stupid questions. Harry was brought out of his musings by his soon to be husband.

"Thank you Harry" said Severus softly, kissing his lover with all he had, pouring all his emotions into that one kiss, which left Harry completely awed and breathless.

"Are we still going to the Longbottom's?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes," said Severus, he had promised to go, and he would not let them down. Plus it was better for Harry to get out, and be around someone his own age.

"Ok," said Harry, he looked down and watched as Severus put the ring on his finger. Severus had the other, Harry put it on.

"Come on love, lets go" said Severus.

"Are we telling them?" Asked Harry sounding exited at the thought of telling everyone of his love for the man.

"Yes," said Severus smiling softly, glad Harry wanted to tell anyone. He had begun to realize Harry was not ashamed of him or being with him. Now the realization was sinking in, and was actually beginning to believe Harry was not ashamed of him at all. Severus didn't understand why, he had been an evil man, horrible person. Especially to the one who was currently in his arms, having just put the bonding ring on his finger?

"Lets get going, we can leave the ornaments to later" said Harry.

"I'll apparate us love," said Severus, wrapping his arms around Harry, inhaling gently at Harry's scent.

Harry relaxed completely in Severus' arms, Severus choked up, someone actually trusted him. Trusted him so completely, it was a new and strange feeling, one he was glad for none the less.

Apparating them away, Severus vowed he would never do anything to break that trust Harry had in him. Sighing softly he let go slightly, but kept Harry's hand in his, Harry still leaned into him. They both walked up to the Longbottom manor, the manor wards accepting them immediately.

"Severus! Harry! It's good to see you both" said Alice smiling in welcome, she certainly looked better than she had when she got out. No longer milky white, she had a healthy flush around her.

"Good to see you both" said Frank softly,

"You both as well, so how is everything?" asked Severus walking in, giving the house elf his jacket.

"Well we have had a load of visitors, including Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they are a waste, disgusting snivelling that Dumbledore betrayed them, and that because of him they had betrayed what was left of their pack" she said.

"I see, and what did you say about that?" asked Severus smirking slightly, knowing Alice would have given them a piece of her mind.

"I told them exactly what I thought of them, they didn't stay long after that" said Alice smirking herself.

"Good" said Harry an angry look on his face.

"Anyway enough about us! How are you two?" asked Alice, she noticed Harry looked better and was much happier since the last time she saw him. It was almost as if that talk had taken a huge weight of his shoulders.

"Good, we will be setting a wedding soon, and Frank I was wondering if you would be my best man. I don't trust anyone enough to do it otherwise" said Severus softly.

"I would be honoured!" said Frank nodding his head.

"Harry is there something you want to say?" Asked Severus noticing his husband had opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I um…don't have anyone to give me away, I was just wondering if you would?" asked Harry uncertainly. One of the husbands had to come down to the front; it was obvious Harry had picked his place as the wife.

"Oh Harry! I would be so happy too! Your mom would be so happy" said Alice hugging Harry for all he was worth.

"If you want a wedding at all you will let him go" said Severus sounding more amused than anything.

"Oh I'm sorry dear!" said Alice flushing a dark red as she let him go.

"Its ok" said Harry softly.

"Did I hear right Harry…your getting married?" asked Ginny coming down, looking more of a princess than ever. She had nice expensive clothes on and she wore some of the jewellery Harry had given her. She looked like royalty, especially with the deep dark red colour she wore.

"Yes, me and Severus, I hope you come" Harry trailed of, smiling happier than ever.

"Oh Harry, congratulations…I'm so exited! Have you set a date?" she said hugging her best friend.

"Oi, get your hands of my wife Harry," joked Neville coming though more confident than ever.

"Don't worry Nev, I don't want my sister, I will be getting married myself, but I do want your wife to be my sort of brides maid I suppose" said Harry softly.

"Wonderful idea" beamed Alice.

"I would love to Harry" said Ginny beaming more than ever.

"We have not set a date, however if Harry wants to we will organize one now" said Severus Harry still firmly at his side.

"Soon, it's up to you Sev, I don't mind when as long as I marry you" said Harry laying his head on Severus' shoulder.

"Well a month's time?" asked Severus.

"Fine with me," said Harry kissing Severus softly on the neck.

"You leave all this to me! I will organize the wedding! You just have fun someone has to sort it otherwise there will be no wedding at all!" said Alice exited.

"Well just make sure it's the best of everything, that's all Harry deserves the best of everything no matter the cost" said Severus kissing Harry softly back.

"Oh don't worry it will be!" said Alice nodding her head.

"Good, so are we going to settle down for a chat or what?" asked Neville.

"Oh Sorry Severus, Harry come on sit down and we can chat properly!" said Alice.

"Sure" said Severus, all of them went and sat on the couches and chairs in the sitting room, the colour scheme was blue and looked light and airy.

"Do you want a reception or Church?" asked Alice softly getting a note pad out.

"Church" said Severus adamantly.

"Very well" said Alice writing a huge list of everything down.

"Who is going to be invited?" asked Alice softly.

"Phew not many I don't think, McGonagall, Flitwick all teachers at Hogwarts I suppose apart from the Defence teacher" said Severus. They had been there for him when he needed it, however, little.

"Invite Remus and Sirius, this will be their last chance" said Harry.

"Harry I don't want them at my wedding" said Severus keeping his anger in check.

"Please Severus, I just want them to know that I am happy, I will never forgive them. But you of all people should know how manipulative Dumbledore can be, if they start anything I want them portkey'd away. You will Portkey them there so they will not be able to come back. Of course you Neville, Ginny you, anyone else you would like. As long as you trust them." said Harry softly.

"Fair enough, I will have two people watching every move, I will invite my cousin Reese, Damon, Sebastian they are the only family I have left. They are in different countries and have not spoken to them in years. Of course they can invite their families as well" said Severus.

"I didn't know you had family" said Harry softly looking up at Severus.

"It's just not come up Harry, plus I know how sensitive you are when it comes to families" said Severus.

"I have one, Ginny, Neville, Frank and Alice" said Harry; he had gotten really attached to them really quickly.

"Fair enough, now what has the Doctor's at St. Mungo's said?" Asked Severus sitting forward.

"It's completely gone, its like we were never cursed in the first place, they have decided that we should be allowed to use a de-aging potion, allow us to be young again and its better than having old weary bones that have been under the curse" said Alice.

"Good, so I take it you are going to?" Asked Severus.

"Yes, yes we are" said Frank.

"Thinking about having any other children?" asked Harry his face just full of curiosity.

"We might, Neville was ripped from us at just one year old, it was unfair and we would love to experience seeing a child growing up. We will need to see what the doctor says first" said Alice smiling softly at Harry.

"It will be nice for Neville to have a younger brother it's a nice idea" said Ginny nodding her head.

"Yeah it will be nice to have a brother" said Neville smiling softly at his mother.

"I'm glad you all agree, now anyway enough talk about that," said Alice.

* * *

**THERE WE GO! HARRY ACCEPTED HE WILL TAKE ANY CHANCE OF LOVE IN HIS LIFE NO MATTER HOW SMALL. BEING MARRIED HARRY WILL KNOW SEVERUS REALLY WANTS HIM! IN THE WIZARDING WORLD MARRIAGE WAS FOR LIFE. R&R PLZ XXX BYEEEEEEE XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

**Chapter 10**

"Harry I don't want Black, Lupin or the Weasley's there please don't invite them" said Severus softly, he didn't want he wanted as the best day of his life ruined because of them. He had no doubt they would ruin it, he just needed to get Harry to see that they will.

"They know Dumbledore played with them, he manipulated us all you know Severus perhaps now they have learned the errors of their ways. Don't worry, if you have not then the man can banish them from the church" said Harry softly.

"They will ruin everything Harry, please don't let them ruin our big day" said Severus softly.

"I want them to have one last chance to change, if they don't then they will never be apart of my life again" said Harry softly, pleadingly trying to get Severus too see how much he wanted to forgive his friends and what he thought of as family.

"They gladly saw you in Azkaban and you want to forgive them?!" snapped Severus angry.

Harry's face fell and he swallowed the lump in his throat, he got up from the room and ran from the house. He could not stay there, he didn't want reminded every day he had been in Azkaban and that his friends had helped put him there. He ran along the beach until he came to canopy they had left up and slipped in there. He cried, he so wanted to forgive his friends, however, Severus bringing it up made it all the harder to forget.

Harry liked to think that his family had been manipulated into thinking he had done it. Some part of him didn't want to see the lot of traitors again; the part of him that was lonely and wanted a huge happy family wanted them all back. The boy that lived under the cupboard wanted them back, Severus and the Longbottom's was more than enough for him but he still wanted them back.

--0

Severus closed his mouth was a snap, realizing too late what he had just said. He could do nothing apart fro watch as Harry ran out of the room, Severus slumped in the living room chair.

He still could not get his head around the fact that Harry wanted to forgive those who betrayed him. Without even explaining properly why he wanted to forgive them in the first place. Deep down Severus knew he would never forgive someone for turning their backs on him and letting him get put in Azkaban.

Severus sat there for ages, struggling to come to terms with everything. Trying to understand why Harry wanted to forgive them. He had new friends, old friends and a lover?! What more could he want and why the traitors?

Fair enough they had all been manipulated by Dumbledore, never had fallen to that extent. Believing that Harry would use a Unforgivable and was a traitor, without evidence just because Dumbledore said so? They themselves had to have believed that Harry was a traitor to some extent.

"Dobby?" asked Severus softly after a few hours of thinking, he decided to just let Harry have his way. He would make sure that should they interrupt they would be chucked out and in a lot of pain for interrupting.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby popping in.

"Where is Harry?" asked Severus demandingly but softly towards the elf.

"He is at the canopy in the beach sir," said Dobby, "Is you wanting Dobby to get Master Harry sir?" finished Dobby.

"No I will go myself, have supper prepared by the time we get in Dobby" said Severus demandingly.

"Of course sir, Dobby will be doing that right away" said Dobby popping away.

Severus got up and walked towards the beach, he could have apparated but he wanted to think. As he continued walking, the less he thought about everything, it was as if his worries were floating away with the sea as he walked by. Calmness swept over him, as he continued to walk on. It was cold out here; he just hoped Harry was alright, he didn't want his lover catching a chill in this weather.

The canopy came into view, he walked towards it and entered it, and he found Harry sobbing in the corner. There were covers there, light ones from when they had used it, he was glad the house elves had forgotten to collect them.

Severus slid over, quickly gathering his lover beside him, giving him some body heat. He started talking.

"You can invite them if you want love, I just don't want our big day spoiled, and you know how much Black and Lupin as well as I hate one another. We will never get on and it's nothing you could do to help us. If you want to invite them then ok, I will speak to the man in the church and make sure he knows to throw them out should they start" said Severus softly, cupping his lovers cheek softly, before placing a soft loving kiss on Harry's lips in a silent apology.

"Thank you Severus," said Harry smiling at his softly.

"Your welcome, now come on supper is being served, and it's cold out here," said Severus gently tightening his hold before apparating them back into the warm lit house.

"I'm sorry love, I wont mention it again" said Severus kissing his lover once again. He could no longer hide his emotions and play the horrible git, otherwise he would loose Harry. That alone would tear him apart; he would have nothing to live for. Harry was his life now, and he would do anything Harry asked, Harry was his only family right now.

He was unaware of the life's growing brightly inside his lover's stomach, glowing and growing brightly inside.

"Love you" said Harry breaking apart they had supper to have after all.

Neither realized that they had just had their first row, or that they felt more secure and at peace than before they had it. Most people would not feel that way, but this particular couple did indeed.

--0

Next day they spent it at the Longbottom's, they were all deciding on what colours the best men and maid of honour was wearing. They had decided on a nice green colour they decided suited everyone. Ginny was wearing the same green, but she was wearing a soft lovely green silk gown. Ginny was still unused to wearing such finery things, but she was getting used to it.

"Harry what are you wearing?" asked Alice softly.

"Green as well of course" said Harry as if he was stating the obvious.

"No, no you have to wear a unique something, every bride or groom does, two men wear similar robes but unique as well. For instance same robes different colour" said Alice softly.

"Oh, well I guess I better start looking" said Harry shaking his head softly as he began browsing.

No one saw him picking one out he liked, and trying it on, however, Severus cut of in the middle of saying something sucking in his breath. A look of pure awe and love on his face, their faces swung round and the too looked speechless.

"Oh Harry you look amazing!" said Ginny squealing.

"Really?" asked Harry looking a little self conscious.

"You look magnificent love" said Severus getting up and cuddling his lover kissing him softly.

The Robes he had on were silver, the silk made him look shiny the robe was absolutely amazing. However, they didn't think that Severus would be able to match Harry in robes like these.

The others looked on in awe, happy huge smiles on their faces, seeing the love the two shared. They knew these men would most likely be married their whole lives, nothing would ever force them apart.

"Now you need something Severus," said Frank gruffly.

However, they were proven wrong, when Severus picked out his own robes, and showed them to everyone. Black silk robes, even though he still wore black those were special, it actually looked like drying black ink. Together they almost looked like yin and yang. Black and white, light and dark, made for each other.

"You look wonder, now lets pay up for everything and get going!" said Alice tears in her eyes, she had missed so much and now she was getting a second chance in life thanks to these people in front of her.

"Hang on you need something as well!" said Harry.

"We already have something, we are using the robes we wore at our wedding, that is if we can find them and are in good condition. If not we can come back and have a look" said Alice quickly ushering them to the counter. Harry was paying for everything, after he had insisted.

They gave in eventually, after Harry warned them if they kept it up he would be paying for everything for the wedding. Alice shut up immediately, she was paying for the flowers, and Neville was paying for the food. Ginny was paying for the church and Frank as well as Alice were writing the invitations out.

All because they wanted too, not because they felt like they had too. That was what it was like having true friends, and a family, you never had to do anything by yourself. Harry was beginning to see this, the more he thought of it, he stopped before saying loudly to Alice.

"Cross of Black, Lupin and the Weasley parents, Ron and Percy off the list" said Harry smiling softly, he didn't need them.

"Are you sure love?" asked Severus smiling softly, he had a feeling Harry finally realized that he didn't need them; another boundary had finally been over come without anyone apart from Severus realizing it.

"Yes, of course Charlie, Bill, Fred and George are welcome to come, as long as they didn't tell their parents." said Harry.

"Thanks Harry" said Ginny smiling proudly; she loved Charlie, Bill and her twin brothers. They had done nothing to Harry and they had helped her get with Neville though writing to her. They had helped her grow up, and out of the crush she had on Harry for a long time.

"Well done love" said Severus kissing Harry softly, before they continued on.

"Are you coming to the manor for your dinners?" Alice asked them.

"No we wont, Dobby is cooking Harry's favourite today maybe tomorrow?" suggested Severus, Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"That's fine Severus, Harry tomorrow it is" said Alice smiling softly, cuddling each other and saying goodbye, they apparated away. Making their own way home. Ginny and Neville had their own area in the manor, such as the whole west wing, Alice and frank had the north wing, and the Granny Longbottom had the whole bottom of the house area. Of course the kitchen, sitting area and library as well as the living room was for everyone's use.

Harry and Severus apparated home, Harry felt dizzy for a second before it passed. He shrugged it off, not thinking anything off it he hated apparating. Severus didn't notice anything; they both walked hand in hand the rest of their way to home.

"You know we should get Christmas things up, we have a whole Castle to decorate, a huge Christmas tree outside full of lights, maybe a huge load of lights going around the outside of the castle" said Harry smiling almost dreamily.

Severus grimaced, but the thought of a nice warm house with something to celebrate wiped it off. He had a reason to celebrate Christmas now; perhaps he could and would enjoy Christmas this year. Presents for his lover and for once in a long time him getting a present for Christmas.

"That's a brilliant idea love" said Severus softly as they continued walking.

* * *

So Harry changed his mind about wanting them there...but is there any chance of them coming around? will they make an apperance at the wedding? will it to be to beg forgivness? or were they too badly manipulated to see the error of their ways? or change their ways? R&R plz xxx byeeeeeee xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

**Chapter 11**

Finally tomorrow was going to be the day that they would be wed; of course Harry had to end up staying at the Longbottom's because of Alice instance so Severus spent the night by himself for the first time in what felt like ages. However, nothing ever goes as planned when Harry Potter was concerned.

Harry woke up screaming, pains in his stomach; they quickly took him to St. Mungo's. Ginny was away as well, when they all got there they realized that Severus didn't know. Ginny quickly found a floo and floo'ed the still unaware man.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus wakening up to Ginny shouting in the floo for him. Rushing down the stairs worried immediately by her shouting she would not have woke him up unless it was urgent he hoped anyway. Because as he rushed down the stairs he imagined the worst scenario's possible.

"Harry's at St. Mungo's we don't know what's wrong with him but he is in pain" said Ginny.

"Move I'm coming though" said Severus dashing for floo powder.

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"Stuff traditions I want too see my lover" said Severus as Ginny removed her head almost immediately.

--0

"Where is he?" asked Severus.

"Just along the corridor" said Ginny running along the corridor.

"Harry are you alright!" said Severus rushing forwards.

"I don't know" said Harry sweating now at least he was no longer in pain.

"I know what is wrong" said the doctor.

"What is it?" Asked Severus seeing the worry in the man's eyes, what ever it was it could not be good.

"He's pregnant; with twins they won't be identical because they were born at two different times. This is very strange and never happened before, the first one is almost two months the other is just one and a half, the likely hood that they are born on the same day is more than likely." said the Doctor frowning.

"Oh" said Severus stunned.

"Severus?" Asked Harry fearfully.

"I'm ok with it Harry, do you want them?" asked Severus his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes!" squealed Harry happily.

"Good" said Severus kissing his lover full on the lips.

"Let the others in" said Severus smiling happily.

"Is he ok?" Asked Alice coming in first immediately.

"Yes but we have news" said Severus his smile no longer there.

"What is it?" asked Frank worried.

"Harry's pregnant with two children" said Severus a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh my god" squealed Ginny giving Harry a hug.

"Congratulations" said Neville patting Harry on the shoulder and shaking Severus' hand.

"Thanks Nev" said Harry.

"Well I wonder if you will be able to get into your wedding robe!" said Alice smiling proud.

Harry's face went horror stricken at the thought his wedding robe won't fit him.

"It's alright love, it will you are not that far along yet" said Severus soothingly.

"Ok" said Harry smiling once again.

"Well, lets get going you are free to go" said Frank.

"Lets just all go, stuff tradition its time new ones were being made anyway" said Harry taking his lovers hand in his.

"Yeah come on" said Ginny smiling, she herself had abandoned old traditions she had spent the night with Neville before they got married.

That night they didn't go to bed for a while, everyone was wide awake. Eventually Alice drew the line, saying she didn't want them all black eyed and tired in the wedding photos or at the wedding for that matter. So they all went to their bed, Severus and Harry going together. They had broken the traditions there was no point in them sleeping in separate beds. Plus they would get a much better sleep if they slept together.

"Night love" said Severus softly curling around the one he loved, a hand going across his lovers stomach.

"Night Sev" said Harry snuggling in loving every moment of their coupling.

--0

The next morning was a flurry of activity, getting ready for this wedding, Severus and Harry let them all run around. They were simply content they were getting married to care about everything being prefect. They would have gotten married in a pig sty if it meant they were married as far as they were concerned.

Before they knew it they were all dressed to go; Harry's robe didn't fit but a simple spell did the trick. No having to buy maternity clothes for him anyway.

"Come on then" she said quickly guiding him from the room.

Severus was already standing there beside Neville Longbottom and Frank in their Black silky looking robes. There may not be many people there but the people Harry cared about were so he didn't care.

Before they knew it the man began saying his piece

"…Have any objections to this couple stand now or forever hold your peace" said the man as the book lay open in his arms. He looked up, but Harry froze when he heard two voices he would never have believed would have objections.

"You can't marry Snape mate! It's wrong and dirty" said Fred.

"Yeah! Marry anyone you want but him" said George.

"It can't be them" said Ginny wide eyed, she had never seen her brother's act this way before in her life.

"Who else could it be?!" said Frank looking shocked that those two would object.

"Poly Juice?" asked Ginny sounding way more than hopeful.

Twin cracks of apparition turned them all looking at another pair of Fred and George.

"That's Sirius and Remus! They stunned us and used poly Juice potion! Don't listen to them" said Fred flustered.

"Yeah stupid jerks" said George.

"How do we not know you are the fakes?!" snarled the poly juiced Fred.

"Because Harry gave us his Tri-Wizard tournament winnings in fourth year" said the real George smirking satisfied.

"It's true?" said Harry looking relieved.

"Yeah mate that's not us" said the real Fred shaking his head looking at their poly juiced selves angrily.

"Can they get arrested for using it?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately not" said the vicar guy.

"Get them out of here" snapped Harry! How dare they ruin his wedding?

"If you marry him I will never speak to you again! I will disown myself as your godfather" snapped Sirius angrily morphing back into his normal self as the hour finished.

"Good! I don't want you as a godfather! And before you get the chance I Harry James Potter disown Sirius Orion Black as my Godfather so mote be" snapped Harry his eyes glowing with anger, his body up straight and proud.

"Your parents would be so disappointed!" said Sirius looking dismayed.

"I don't care, dad may have but mum I bet would be proud no matter what, if dad loved me he would not care who I married!" snapped Harry.

"And they did love you, and today if they were alive they would be here joining us for this way. Maybe they are in the afterlife, James cursing who his son had married but turning to mush seeing how happy his son is. Your mother beaming with pride knowing you had a good man for yourself and were happy" said Alice with so much conviction that Harry believed her there and then.

"You heard my husband he wants them out" said Severus smirking at the two.

With a forced pop, both men were gone and the party of people there for the wedding relaxed as Harry and Severus gave their vows.

"Repeat after me, I Harry James Potter do take Severus Snape to be my lawful wedded husband" said the vicar.

"I Harry James Potter do take Severus Snape to be my lawful wedded husband" said Harry beaming with pride.

"To trust him, be faithful to him, and care for him through sickness and health for richer and poorer till death do us apart" said the vicar.

"To trust him, be faithful to him, and care for him through sickness and health for richer and poorer till death do us apart" said Harry.

"So mote be, Now Severus repeat after me…" said the vicar but Severus was already vowing away.

"I Severus Sebastian Snape do take Harry James Potter to be my lawful wedded husband. To trust him, be faithful to him, and care for him through sickness and health for richer and poorer till death do us apart" said Severus smirking. Rings were exchanged and they now had two sets of rings on their hands, engagement ring and their bonded marriage rings.

"You may kiss your husband" said the vicar smiling as he shut his books.

Kisses were exchanged between the newly wedded couple; camera's going a mile a minute. Wolf whistles and clapping was heard, Ginny and everyone was hugging him and congratulating him, after that they all went for the arranged meal that was set for them.

* * *

Here we go! yey another chapter finished! yes arent you all happy but as always the story is coming to an end...one more chapter to go! and its finito maybe i will write another one but who knows?! are you liking it? i hope so! anyway everyone take care! xx byeeeeeeee xx R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Betrayal of a Mentor**

**Chapter 12**

**The end**

Just like before, the world continued to grow after Severus and Harry had married. Sirius and Remus didn't give up trying to get Harry too see sense they failed each and every time.

"Harry!" said Remus and Sirius running over to the now young man. Harry had been married now for nine months and happy as ever.

"Leave him alone" said Alice coming out of no where.

"Your pregnant?!" said Sirius and Remus wide eyed together.

However, they were both looking at different people; Sirius was looking at Harry and Remus at Alice.

"Yes" they said together.

"Harry! How could you have that disgusting man's child! Haven't you realized he is using you yet!?" snapped Sirius he was getting angry obviously.

"He is not using me!" snapped Harry angry.

"Leave them to their delusions love, they will never understand or accept it" said Severus coming up rapping his arms around his husband.

"They will never grow up" said Alice shaking her head at the both of them.

"No they won't" agreed Severus, Harry just nodded.

"We will be there for you when you come to your senses, leave the brat with him though it won't be allowed in my home" said Sirius looking disgusted at the mere thought.

"You are talking about my child you bastard," snarled Harry getting angrier by the second.

"It's still his" said Remus shaking his head disappointed with Harry.

"It's also James and Lily Potter's grandchild" said Severus shaking his head.

"They would disown it!" said Sirius adamantly he never really grew up. They could not blame it on Azkaban because Remus had not been there and he didn't have a reason for to treat Harry the way he was.

"Shut up you fool and get out of here" barked Frank overhearing the last few sentences that were spoken.

"What are you going to do about it?" snarled Sirius.

"I will curse you so badly that is what I will do" snapped Frank.

"Go head, you could never curse straight at school how you became an Auror I will never know" said Sirius disgusted! How could they let James' son marry Snape of all people it disgusted him.

"I wont there are two people pregnant here" said Frank.

"AAAARRRGHHHHH!!" screamed Harry holding his stomach.

"What's wrong Harry!" said Severus panicking.

"My water just broke" said Harry laughing hysterically.

"Come on we need to get to St. Mungo's" said Severus quickly getting his husband to the nearest floo network.

Alice went into labour not five minutes later after Harry; they were going to have their children at the same time. Ginny and Neville were contacted and at the hospital within minutes. One person only being allowed it, Ginny and Neville had to wait outside. Not that they missed anything because they could hear all the cursing going on.

"I'm never letting you anywhere near me again!" snarled Harry, causing Ginny and Neville to wince and no doubt Severus as well.

"ARRRGHHH!H!! No more after this FRANK LONGBOTTOM" screamed Neville's mum.

"FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME! YOU CAN HAVE THEM FROM NOW ON!" screamed Harry.

Ginny and Neville winced again, sounded really painful; they wondered how he was going to have the child. After all he was a man; they had not even thought to look up on male delivery pregnancies.

Neville's mother had her child first; Frank came though holding the bundle in his arms.

"It's a girl" said Frank beaming with pride.

"Hear that Neville! You have a sister" squealed Ginny happy for him.

"I hear" said Neville holding his new sister in awe.

"I will always be there for you" said Neville. Before he passed her on to Ginny, she was after all an Aunt now.

"Hey sweet one, I'm your Aunt Ginny, hopefully you will have some cousin's to play with soon" said Ginny softly, causing Neville's eyes to widen and faint. Ginny had practically just told him she was pregnant.

"This is great news" said Frank wakening his son up he took his daughter back into the room, Harry still screaming of course.

Not five minutes later, another screaming bundle was brought into the world. Severus didn't come out though, but Frank did come out and say it was a boy. They had had a boy; however, Harry started screaming again not long after. Looking scared Severus and Harry turned to the man.

"It seems this little one wants to come early," said the doctor.

"But children aren't supposed to come early" said Harry scared.

"Don't worry everything should be alright," said the Doctor not showing how nervous he was.

"FOR YOUR SAKE IT BETTER BE" snarled Harry screaming in pain once more.

"What's happening?" asked Ginny coming in panicked.

"The other ones coming early" said Severus grimacing in pain as Harry's hand tightened on his.

Two hours later he gave a final push and their other child was brought into the world. They didn't get too see it, it was quickly looked at by the doctors and Medi witches.

"It's a girl!" said one.

"She's fine!" said the Doctor clearing the slime of the child and bundling her up into a nice pink cover and giving it over to the exhausted fathers.

"We have a boy and a girl" said Harry exhausted but beaming in pride.

"We do" said Severus in awe.

--0

Severus and Harry became the godfathers of the newest girl Longbottom. Which they proudly named Amy Harriet Longbottom. Ginny and Neville became the Godmother and godfather of Severus and Harry's little ones. Which they proudly called Benjamin Severus Potter- Snape and Becca Lillian Potter- Snape. They all had the same birthdays and were obviously very special to their parent's godfathers and godfathers as well.

Ginny and Neville indeed also had a child, and many more after that, she actually broke her mother's record for the most children. She had an astonishing nine children, all different ages and genders. Sammy the oldest the boy, then they had two girls they named Alice and Amelia then triplets which they named Ronan Robert and Rick. Then three single children after that, another two girls and a boy, which were named Carrie Claire and the last boy Severus Harry Longbottom.

Alice and Frank had two other children, a boy they named Nicolas and a girl they named Andrea. Andrea Amanda Longbottom. She had two boys with N's for their first name and two girls with A's for theirs. She was happy with the little family they had. Which grew and expanded? There were more Longbottom's out there now than there had ever been before. Surprising everyone, after all there had only been one Longbottom left just years ago.

Severus and Harry well…Harry stayed true to his word and Severus was indeed the next one to have a child. Severus had agreed, he wanted to be able to feel his child kicking inside him. He wanted a special bond between himself and a child he sired. Severus ended up having a boy; they named him Harry Severus Potter-Snape. Ginny had wanted to call her child that, but she could not it would confuse them so she settled for Severus Harry Longbottom.

The amazing thing was that Harry never once regretted disowning his godfathers from his life. He lived an amazing life, loving his children and being forever faithful to his husband.

Sirius and Remus did indeed meet nasty ends in the end, Remus died after being unable to get the wolf's bane too many times. Sirius grief stricken became a drunk sitting in bars most of the time. Seeing Harry's life and all the children and how happy he was. He eventually realized he was wrong in how he had treated Harry; he had realized just too late how he had been treating Harry. He had grown up far too late, that night after realizing it he died his body not able to cope with his excessive drinking any longer.

So the world continued…more Longbottom's Potter-Snape's than anyone could keep track off. They all lived their lives fullest they could, by the time they were finished with the world they had watched their children grow up, their great grandchildren and their great great grandchildren also. They had succeeded in living their lives to the fullest. However, Severus didn't live until he should have, he died at one hundred and seventy longer than Dumbledore but short for a wizard's life. Harry unable to live without Severus died no long after, meeting each other in the afterlife and continued to watch as their families continued to grow. Frank and Alice joined them not long after; they had been under the same curse as Severus once too many times.

All in all they lived happily ever after….something they had not believed possible. Something they thought was for fairy tales, but they realized as they died they really had been living happily ever after. Just like in fairy tales, they silently wondered if the tales had a true ring to them. They realized more than likely of course, that people probably had lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

There we go the end what did you think of that? hope you liked the story please review it one last time xx take care everyone and goodbye xx


End file.
